Taken
by Xxwerewolf.loverxX
Summary: How will Nick take it when his husband and 4 year old son are kidnapped by a complete lunatic? Things get out of hand quickly and Nick soon finds himself rushing to save his family. WARNING: contains slash, rape, and implied Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

I have re-wrote this chapter, and re-posted it. For those of you who have already read my story, and where confused that's why I have a new chapter one posted. So yep enjoy! And please review. Thank you to everyone that has already reviewed, added me to their story alerts, and to their favorite stories list. I truly appreciate it, and I take that as a sign that people do like my story. I would appreciate it though if EVERYONE and I do mean EVERYONE reviewed please. It'd make me feel better since I've had a terrible couple of weeks. I do apologize for the long wait to. Like I said it's been a terrible couple of weeks, and I will try my hardest to make sure that next time it doesn't take as long for me to repost.

WARNING: malexmale rape, slash, implied Mpreg, and minor foul languages only like a couple words people so don't worry.

* * *

**Taken**

Chapter 1

"Nick, you have got to calm down. I know it's hard, and I understand that. You just witnessed something terrible, that no one should ever have to go through. But, you have to think about Seth, Jace, and Roxxi. They need you more than ever right now. You have to understand that. They need you, not anyone but you. And personally, I think you need them also." I heard Grissom say, but my mind just couldn't register a thing that he said. It was filled to the brim with thoughts of Jake and Greg. They needed me the most right now, but I just couldn't find them.

"Grissom, how can I calm down, when I just saw my husband raped on screen? My four-year old son was cowering in the corner, screaming my name, and begging me to save them. How the hell am I supposed to calm down? That bastard raped Greg, Grissom. Brutally raped him. And then he sent a video of it to the lab, knowing that I was going to be there and that I was going to witness it. Not to mention what he said about my son. What the fuck am I supposed to think about that. You HEARD what he said he was going to do. He's crazy enough to do it to. I can't let that happen, Grissom. You can't expect me to be calm. A week, I have a fucking WEEK to find them or-or," I choked back a sob. I couldn't complete that sentence. I couldn't admit to myself what would happen if I didn't make the deadline. What he said he would do to Jake, my four year old son.

"Nicky I know it's hard. Hell, I honestly can't blame you for the way you are acting. All I'm saying is that you need to think about your other children; you need to be strong for them. They need you now, more than they ever have. Their dad and little brother were just kidnapped. They are scared, seeing you this way. Especially with all the stuff they've already been put through. They need you. Nick, you know we will find Greg and Jake. We won't stop until we do, and we do it all the time. I know you want to find them, but you have got to remember your other priorities. Go home. Be with your kids. Comfort them. Get some sleep, I know you need it. We'll handle things here at the lab. We won't stop searching for them. Come back tomorrow when you're better rested."

I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to make a coherent thought out of my jumbled mind, and instantly regretted it as terrible images played across closed lids.

*FLASHBACK*

I looked at the screen after putting the tape that was addressed to me, and labeled the missing ones in, and screamed as the images recorded on the tape played. Greg was tied spread eagle to a big four poster bed. A man, in his early to late 30's, lay on top of him brutally raping. The sheets he lay on were stained red with his blood, and blood was pouring out of his injured butt. Bruises, cuts, and welts that were crusted with dried blood, littered his abused body. Greg's screams tore through the otherwise silent air.

I could see my son Jake, who Greg gave birth to only 4 years ago, cowering in the corner, in nothing but his underwear. Sobs raked his entire being. Bruises, welts, and cuts littered his body as well, but not as worse as Greg's. His screams could barely be heard over Greg's.

"Please Papa, help me and daddy. Please Papa we need you. Daddy needs you, Papa. Please help." Tears streamed down his face as he watched in horror, his daddy being tortured.

Greg let out a final blood curdling scream, and the man screamed his release. He climbed off of his abused and battered body, and walked over to the camera. Pressing his cloth covered face right up against the lens; he ripped his pitiful excuse for a mask off. I gasped, instantly recognizing the face. It was the face of my abusive, controlling, psycho ex-boyfriend that I had had in high school. He went to jail after I pressed charges when he put me into the hospital. I tried to break up with him, having met Nick and wanting to be with him, who really did love me. Several of his ex's also stepped up and testified against him. I hadn't realized he was out already. Why hadn't anyone told me?

"I'm sure you recognize me, Nick Stokes, or should I say Sanders-Stokes. Remember, I once owned your entire being, until you ruined my life and told on me for putting you in the hospital. I was just putting you in your place, forcing you onto your knees at my feet where you belong. And you rallied up all my ex whores of boyfriends. You ruined my life, so I'm making you pay. I'm sure you're watching this, aren't you? Haha, did you miss me Nicky? I bet you did. I've been getting to know your family quite well, well at least some of your family. I haven't got to meet your other kids yet, but that's all in due time. There safe from me… for now at least." He gave an evil laugh.

"You're husband and little boy, are in desperate need of your help, as I'm sure you can tell. Do you like what I did with your husband? He's a very sexy man. I've got to say, you sure do know how to pick them. But, I am disappointed in you. You tried to leave me for this piece of shit? I'm way more sexy then him." There was a hint of malice in his once cheerful tone. "I really can't believe you. That's why I'm doing this. I've got to make you pay for what you did.

"I have to say he is sexy as all hell. But, who knows how long his sexy body can keep me occupied, before I need fresher, younger meat." He threw a lust filled glance towards Greg and then his eyes drifted to my baby boy. He once again focused his gaze on the camera, with a malicious grin on his face. "Young boys are what really get me going. And yours is particularly hot in just his tighty whiteys." Walking over to where Jake lay in the corner, he grabbed a fistful of his hair and dragged him over to the camera. "Say hello to your father Jakey."

"Papa, please help. I'm scared Papa. Please. Daddy's really hurt. He needs you papa. Please help," Jake whispered. Just seeing his bruised, tear filled eyes made me want to break down and cry.

"You better listen to him, Nick. I don't think they'll last much longer. Your son is looking particularly hot, in just his underwear. I don't know how long your husband, Greg can satisfy my sexual urges. Like I already said, I've always liked the younger ones more. Sadly I never got to pursue my real sexual fantasies in my younger days, when I owned you and a lot of others. Anyways, you have a week to find and save them, before I lose my control, and use your son." He roughly pushed Jake, and gave a maniacal laugh as he landed hard on his side. I saw Greg move to his side, and cradle our baby's body against him. I hadn't realized that he had been unchained, and was glad at least someone was there for Jake, to calm his fears.

Hearing them cry broke my heart and filled my body with such a hate filled rage, I'm surprised I didn't break the camera. I really hated this man, and wanted the satisfaction that killing him would bring.

"Aww ain't that sweet, a dad comforting his child. You know I've always wanted a baby. Maybe I'll make babies with your pretty little husband over there. Even though I'd much rather have babies with you, I know it'll hurt you more if I have them with your husband. Now I think it's time I left you to your thoughts, and let your family have some much needed… bonding time. Tootleloos." He smiled and there was glint of malice in his eyes.

Before the camera was shut off, I saw Greg glance up at it and scream "I LOVE YOU NICKY. PLEASE BABY, DON'T FORGET THAT!" There was a grunt of pain as he pushed Greg backwards.

"What did I tell you? You weren't supposed to talk. Maybe you need another beating to make sure you never forget." I could hear the sound of leather hitting flesh. And saw that man beating Greg with a belt. There was quiet whimpers coming out of the man I loved more than life itself, and Jakey said "Please don't hurt my daddy again. PLEASE STOP!" The screen went blank, and my eyes fluttered open, thus ending the painful flashback. I couldn't get that terrible memory out of my head. I knew Grissom was right. My other kids need me. And I need them. I have to protect them; I can't let them fall into Richard's clutches also.

* * *

Review please. You're guys' reviews make the chapters come out faster, and motivate me to post them. I don't care how you review as long it's got something to do with how much you loved my story, my okay-bad grammar (which I apologize for by the way), wanted to chat about the weather, pretty much anything, even if you hated it and wanted to tell me so. As long as you don't me tell that it's disgusting because there's slash in here and implied Mpreg or any other content. I mean really? Didn't I mention that in the summary? Well, if you think I didn't, scroll up there *points upwards* and check. I'm pretty sure I did. So don't tell that you hated it because of those stupid reasons. Diss me on the plot or my grammar or how stupid the story is in general, but do NOT diss me because of stuff I clearly warned you of. Because all I will do is virtually slap you upside the head and laugh. And probably post your review in my next chapter so everyone can laugh… actually I like a good laugh, so do it if you want, but be prepared for the consequences. LOLZ.

Note: I know that obviously Greg and Nick didn't know each other in high school. But, in this version of the story, Nick met Greg his junior year, and motivated him to get out of his terrible relationship. Shortly after he was released from the hospital, Greg's parents found out about them. Not being able to deal with a gay son, they moved, not giving Greg any choice, or letting him pack anything. Before he left though, he was able to whisper, "I love you, and when I can, I'll be in Las Vegas, waiting for you." Nick moved to Las Vegas after graduating high school, and waited for Nick there. He eventually found the man he was hopelessly in love with, and it was a happy reunion.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Did I ask enough? Are you going to? YAY! Free cookies for every reviewer. *Gives cookies to reviewers*

*** If you guys are re-reading this and thought the Unsub (Nick's ex, and the kidnapper) was named something diferent, he was. I changed his name from Samuel to Richard because... well my boyfriends name is Sam and it's strange. Haha of course I wrote this wayyyy before we got together but I still think I should change it. Anyways... yepp.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey my fellow readers. Welcome to my second chapter. WARNING: if you read my first chapter before, I re-wrote it. So you might want to read that again, just saying. Anyway, I am super super super sorry it's been so long. I've had a terrible couple weeks, and I'm sorry. Really I am. I don't have internet at my house so the only way I can post is if I go somewhere that has it, like my grandma's or the library. I promise there will most likely never be that long a wait. I promise, most likely. So anyway, thank you to my WONDERFUL reviewers. I love ya guys. And thanks to everyone who has added to story alerts, and their favorites. I would greatly appreciate it if you would review. It's what keeps me going. I know most people respond directly to their reviews, but since I only have my phone to review to them to, it's way too hard and takes forever. So imma going to reply here. If you reviewed and don't see a reply here, it's probably because you reviewed after I wrote this. I will catch you next chapter, I promise.

So…

DarkLavi: Congratulations on being the first reviewer. YIPIEE! *throws confetti* I'll probably clear that up in later chapters. Haha sometimes hyper people leave the best reviews. Psst… I'm always hyper.

Janet1982: Thanks for the review. I'll try to update more often.

Now, to the six people who only added more to the story alert list, and or favorite story list, and to those of you reading this now, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE!

WARNINGS: mentions of child abuse, a little bit of M in this chapter.

* * *

**Taken**

Chapter 2

Walking into the house that Greg and I had bought five years ago after being married, I sighed with relief when I saw Roxxi curled up in between Jace and Seth. They were okay. Greg and I had adopted them for various reasons. They are our children, no matter what anyone says, and we will always love them above everything else. I loved all my children the same, and did not love Jake any more than them. He may be mine and Greg's only biological child, but that did not mean we loved him more than the others. Maybe it would be a good idea to explain a little about how they came to live, and eventually get adopted by us.

Seth and Jace are twins. Jace being a little bit older, more outgoing, and not as shy Seth. They were abandoned by their crack head mother and pimp father, in an old rickety house that was falling apart and was barley standing when they were seven. Severely dehydrated and half-starved, they were found just in time. We tried adopting them as soon as we could, and once they were ready to take that step. They came to live with us when they were nine, and they were almost eleven by the time the adoption papers went through. It took a while for the adoption papers to go through, seeing as we were a gay couple, and it was our first adoption. They just turned fourteen two months ago. I still remember the first time they came to live with us.

*FLASHBACK*

I watched Greg as he nervously paced his way around the living room, and couldn't help but think of how sexy he looked. His hair was in as much of a disarray as it always had been. He wore a loose fitting light blue short-sleeved shirt and tight fitting dark blue jeans.

"Come on baby, relax. It won't be good if the social worker sees how much of a nervous wreck you are," I said gently as my eyes followed my husband. He stopped for a second but then resumed his pacing.

"I don't see how you can be so tame, baby. Soon, we're going to have two boys living in our house. Aren't you excited?" He stopped and gazed into my eyes, but once again resumed his pacing,

"Of course I am babe. I just know how hide it better. Plus, I haven't had twelve cups of coffee today unlike some people I know," I replied. When Greg passed in front of me, I quickly wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into my lap, placing a gentle kiss against his soft, kissable lips. He responded by pressing his body farther into me, and giving me a longer kiss.

"For your information I've only had six cups today not twelve. And if you keep up that up, 'somebody's' not going to be giving you any tonight," Greg retorted gazing at me with lust filled eyes.

I chuckled and whispered "You know you can't resist my sexy body, or go a night without letting me show how much I love you and your body," into his ear as I slowly licked the shell of it.

He shuddered. "Stop that, we have guests coming and you don't have time to finish what you have started. Plus, naughty boys don't get to have sex until they properly apologize for their unforgivable actions," Greg said, rubbing the crack of his ass against my rapidly growing hard on, and sucking on my neck. I moaned loudly and felt Greg smirk into the crook of my neck.

I rolled over on top of Greg and sucked furiously on his neck, as my hands reached inside his shirt to tweak at his nipples, which I knew drove him insane. Licking and kissing my way across his collar bone, up his neck to his jaw line where I gently nipped a line up to his ear. I was encouraged by his moans and gasps of pleasure. I whispered into his ear, "Please Greggo, forgive me for being a bad boy. I'm sorry for my unforgivable actions." I gently bit his lobe.

Greg shuddered as my ministrations sent waves of pleasure coursing through his body. "You're forgiven, now please finish what you started." I was about to take his shirt off when we were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

"Damn it," we both whispered under our breath until we realized what the ringing of the doorbell meant. The boys were here, finally. Trying to get rid of my hard on I rolled off of Greg and went to answer the door. I took a second to try to get my erection under control, and after another ring of the doorbell and a particularly nasty picture of a naked girl, I was ready to answer it.

Opening the door and saying a cheerful "hello," I was met with the most unpleasant scowl from a woman in a grey suit and high heels. The boys, who I assumed where Seth and Jace, were standing on either side of her. She had a tight grip that looked almost painful on one of their arms, her long red fingernails digging into the skin underneath.

"What took you so long, Mr. Sanders-Stokes? I have a very important date tonight and I really don't wish to be bothered with such petty meetings," She said dropping the boy's arms; I noticed they had marks from where her finger nails had dug into them. But, they made no sign that it hurt, even though I knew it should have.

"Please come in. I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I was in the bathroom and my husband was in the kitchen cooking when the bell rang. That's why it took us a while to answer," I lied smothly, not liking this woman at all. I could tell she didn't give a crap about the boys she was dropping off, probably didn't care about any of the kids that it was her job to protect.

I stepped aside so that they could enter. I could tell the boys were scared. They stuck close by each other, their arms slightly touching. Once they were inside, and in the bright light of the living room I could see them more clearly. They had bruises that were just starting to heal. They tried to keep the looks of terror concealed, and did a good job of it. But, I could see through it because it was my job. I wondered what made them so scared. I knew they had been in foster homes before, so I knew it wasn't because they had just lost their parents, or that it was just their first day in foster care. Maybe they had had bad experiences before? Meeting Greg's worried gaze, I knew he was thinking the same thing.

"Nice home you got here. I think the boys will thrive wonderfully here. I just have some papers you need to sign and then I will be off." She said barley glancing around. Now wait a minute, wasn't she supposed to check the house more thoroughly, make sure they had bedrooms to sleep in that were properly furnished, and ask us questions. Confused, I decided to just wait and see wait happens.

"Please boys sit down. Anywhere's fine," I said pointing to the love seat. They looked surprised at being told to sit, and hesitated at first. When they saw the glare that Mrs. Tilly gave them they quickly sat down, so close together that they were almost in each other's laps. I frowned at her. And she said, "If you're not firm with them, then they won't behave like they are expected to."

No matter what I was feeling at that moment, I decided to keep my mouth shut and not say anything that could get the boys taken away before they even got a chance at living here. I could tell that they needed a loving home, and me and Greg where the ones who could provide it.

Mrs. Tilly sat in the chair, which was across from the couch that Greg and I were sitting on. After passing some papers over to us to sign, she quickly stood up to leave. "Oh I almost forgot their clothes." She passed us a Wal-Mart sack that was filled with a couple of shirts, two pairs of pants, and a pair of socks and underwear.

"This is all they have," Greg asked in confusion. There weren't even enough clothes for one boy to live on, let alone two. A surprised look crossed over face and she simply said, "Yes. And it's plenty for them. You don't have to worry about buying them clothes. They have their own, that suit their purpose quite nicely."

Greg and I both frowned. "We'll be buying them new clothes tomorrow then. This is not enough. It's really no trouble," Greg said quietly, I knew that that meant he was really mad, and the lady was lucky he wasn't going off on her.

Mrs. Tilly shrugged. "I really couldn't care less what you did with them. Buy them new ones don't buy them new ones, there in your hands now." She turned to the boys and addressed them directly. "Do you remember what I told you? If you mess this home up, I will separate you two, and I will make sure that the people you end up with are worse than any you've been with before. You do whatever they tell you, and I swear if you come to me once more telling me lies, you'll be separated faster than you can scream. Do you understand me?" She said harshly, and the two terrified boys looked at the ground and nodded.

"They'll do whatever you want now, and if they complain just tell them you'll separate them, that should keep them in line. I'm leaving now. Goodbye, Mr.'s Sanders-Stokes." And without another word she was gone, leaving two terrified boys trembling on the couch.

"Sirs, I'm Jace. Please don't separate us. I swear we'll be good. I'll do whatever you want, I promise. Name it and it's done," Jace said looking down the whole time, and holding hands with his twin, Seth. Seth looked up scared but nodded his agreement with his brother.

"Oh, sweeties. You don't have to call us sir. Please, call us whatever you want, but do not call us sir. I'm Greg and this is my husband Nick. We're not here to hurt you. You will never be hurt in this house I swear. We brought you here because we wanted kids to take care of, not because we wanted to hurt you. Now I do have an important question for you. Would you guys like to share a room, or do you want separate rooms?" Greg said holding back the tears that were threatening to spill.

"You mean, we can chose? And we get to sleep in an actual room," Seth asked his voice expectant. There was a glint of something in his eyes and he seemed generally happier, but I couldn't tell what it was.

"Of course you can sweetie," I said looking them straight in the eyes. "Why wouldn't you be able too?"

"Normally we sleep outside, or in the garage, or wherever they decide to put us. We never got to sleep in an actual room, let alone a bed. We tried to get comfortable wherever we were by staying as close as we could to each other. It's the only comfort we had," Jace explained solemnly.

I was appalled at the situation that they had to live in. And judging from the look on Greg's face, he felt the same. Trying to control my anger, I calmly said "Well things are going to be different this time, I promise. We're not going to be like those other homes. You'll find love and acceptance here. We don't expect you to trust us fully right away either. We really do understand that you need time to trust us. And when you do finally trust us fully, everything will be a lot better."

They gave a timid smile, almost like they were afraid of what we would do if we saw that they were happy. "Would you guys like to see your room, I'm assuming you want to share?" Greg asked. They nodded slowly probably not believing that this was going be any better than before. Taking them up to their room and seeing the complete happiness wash over their faces when they saw it filled with everything that they had ever wanted and more.

The room had wooden bunk beds up against one wall that included a built in desk. There were two identical dressers along the other wall, a T.V. sitting on top of one of them. They had a walk in closet that was yet to be filled with clothes, and toys upon toys upon toys.

Over the next month we learned a lot about the boys and what they went through. They were hardly ever fed, and had been physically, mentally, and emotionally abused. They were very protective of each other and you could see that they meant everything to each other. They've only ever had each other, until they came to live with us. Even when they lived with their parents, they only had each other, because their parents didn't give a shit about them. When they finally did trust us enough to believe that they actually deserved a place to live where they were loved, and even that they were loved, they were so happy. They told us that they finally felt like they belonged somewhere. And they do. Right here with their family.

*END FLASHBACK*

Now Roxxi's parents were killed in a car crash when she was five. She lived with her aunt and uncle until she was seven, and her uncle died of a heart attack. Her aunt really didn't want to have to take care of a seven year old. She had never actually done anything to take care of her. It was always her uncle. Roxxi's aunt left her alone in a park a hundred miles away from her house, with two pieces of bread and a bottle of water. They still haven't found her aunt. She was bounced around from foster home to foster home for a year. Roxxi had better luck in the foster homes, and only went into one or two where she was abused. Her case worker actually cared about her, and went through all the right protocols before letting her come and live with us. She only had trouble adjusting for like the first week, but after that she was okay and loved being where she was. Seth and Jace did their best to make her feel welcome. They truly did love and still do love her like a little sister. She came to live with us when she was eight. We adopted her a few months later. She's ten now. Anyways, back to the story.

I slowly walked into the living room, just in case they were sleeping, I didn't want to wake them up. When Roxxi saw me she instantly jumped up from in between her two brothers and landed in my arms, burying her head into my neck. She was crying and her tears soaked my skin. Grissom was right, my kids did need me.

"Hey baby, did you miss me?" I whispered, placing a gentle kiss into her blonde curls. I looked up to check on Seth and Jace, and could tell that they needed me to, even though I knew they thought that they were too old to admit it.

She nodded into my neck. "Papa I was afraid that you were going to leave me. Seth and Jace said you were just at work, looking for daddy and Jakey, but I was still scared." Her tears slowly stopped.

"Oh, no, baby. I would never leave you guys. Shh... It's going to be okay. I'm not going to leave you, I swear," I said softly. Tears were starting to fill my eyes. I didn't know that Roxxi felt this way. I carried her over to the couch and sat down, in between Seth and Jace with her on my lap. I wrapped one arm around Seth and the other around Jace and pulled them against my side. They snuggled as close as they could into my side and silently cried.

"Oh, babies. I'm sorry I left. I shouldn't have. I was just looking for daddy and Jakey. I wasn't thinking about how it could affect you. I'm sorry I left, but I had to. I need to look for them," I said.

"We know that Papa. Were just scared that you're going to go missing to. We can't lose you to. We've lost enough already," Seth said and Jace nodded his agreement.

I pulled them against me tighter and said, "I know sweetie, I know. Don't worry I have the rest of the night and tomorrow off. If you don't want me to go in after that, then I won't. I'll stay. Right now you guys are my top priority. Grissom and the rest of the team can handle the investigation for now. Okay?" They all nodded.

"Okay, now that that's settled how bout we watch a movie together. Huh?" I turned on the T.V. and pulled my kids closer against me. We sat like that watching back to the future and fell asleep curled up together.

Waking up I realized I had more weight on me then I normally did. Opening bleary eyes, I saw my kids all curled up, surrounding me. Hating to do so, with how peaceful they looked, but knowing that if I didn't we'd all be sore in the morning, I gently woke my kids, watching them awake from what I hoped were peaceful dreams.

With eyes half closed they all looked at me. Roxxi just lay back down and snuggled deeper into the warmth that was my chest.

"Come on guys, let's get you into bed. It's two o'clock in the morning." Seth and Jace stood up, tired limbs slowly moving. I stood up holding Roxxi to my chest, and walking up the stairs to her room, where I tucked her into bed. After a mumbled "g'night, Papa, I love you," she was asleep again. I placed a kiss on her forehead, and closed the door gently.

Walking down the hall and gently knocking on the boy's door, I entered at a faint come in. They were in their beds, still having the same bunk beds from before. We had offered to buy them separate beds, but they would rather have these.

Reaching down to kiss Jace on the forehead, I noticed that the boy trembled softly. Assuming, that it was just from his dad and brother having gone missing, I thought nothing of it. We all were scared because of that. I stood up to kiss Seth on the forehead as well.

"Good night, boys. If you need me, just come and get me. I don't care what time it is, I will always make time for you. I love you, both." Once I heard them say good night and I love you, I left to my room. Wanting to catch up on some much needed sleep, but thinking I wouldn't be able to. I collapsed onto my bed, as thoughts from that day ran around in my mind. "It's going to be a long night," I said to myself.

* * *

Sooo, how was it? I'd love to know what you thought. Please review. I live off reviews. There my choice of drug. I'm not sure I liked it…. Oh well. I don't know why I put the boys story in their like I did…. It just came out that way. If you want Roxxi's to maybe I'll consider writing it also.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Did I ask enough? Are you going to? YAY! Free cookies for every reviewer. *Gives cookies to reviewers**


	3. Chapter 3

Alright guys, here's the next chapter. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, readers, and….. subscribers? Is that what they're called? Sure lets go with that. I really appreciate everyone who has commented, added me to they're story alert or favorite story list, and those of you who just read it. You guys keep me writing. Thanks so much, I love you all. I'd love you even more though, if you review. Hahahaha, PLEASE REVIEW!

Hey did you guys know that Hashanahs is a word. I didn't. What the heck is a Hashanah? I really hope it's nothing bad. My spell check's telling me that my hahaha's should be that word. Hm….. I wonder?

Warnings: um, mentions of sexual child abuse not too graphic though, a couple cuss words.

* * *

**Taken **

Chapter 3

Nick had just managed to fall sleep, when he heard a quiet tapping noise. Thinking nothing of it, and happy that he was finally tired enough to maybe get some sleep, he closed his eyes again. But, he opened them when he heard it again, louder. Squinting at the clock, he realized it was four o'clock in the morning. Instantly he knew it must be one of the kids. Swinging his legs off the side of the bed, he hastily stood up, and opened the door to a frightened Seth.

"Sorry to wake you Papa, but something's wrong with Jace. I woke up because I heard him crying, and looking down, I saw him curled up on his side crying. I tried to get him to tell me what was wrong, but he told me to just go back to bed. I laid back down, but after 15 minutes of hearing him whimper, I decided to come get you," He said in a rush, all at once.

"It's alright Seth. Let's go see what's wrong with him." I walked down the hall to where their room was, eager to comfort my crying child. Opening the door, I was met by a sight that tore at my heart. Jace was curled up into himself, sobbing into the mattress. I was surprised at seeing Jace in the state he was in. He had always been the stronger of the two, hardly ever showing his emotions. That's the way they were raised, not to show emotion. It took us nearly a year before Seth realized it was ok to let your emotions show, and that we wouldn't hate him if he cried. As far as I knew, Jace still hadn't caught on completely yet. Hopefully this was a sign of progress.

"Jace, what's wrong," I said reaching down and laying a hand on his shoulder. He was trembling uncontrollably. Gently, I rolled him over so I could look into his eyes. I was met by orbs clouded with tears, but the fear was clearly evident in them. He shook his head slightly.

"Don't worry Papa. It's nothing. Go back to bed; I'm sure you're tired." He glanced over at Seth and then rolled back over, so he was facing away from me. Seeing the look on his face made me think that if Seth wasn't there he'd be more open and tell me what was wrong.

"Seth, can you go get your brother a glass of water and some Tylenol. It looks like he has a headache." I made eye contact in him, and gave him a look that I hoped said to leave us alone for a while. Whether he realized I just wanted him out of the room or not, it didn't matter, he reluctantly left. Right now Jace needs me, and I can't help him if he doesn't want his brother to know what's wrong.

As soon as the door was closed, and the sound of Seth's footsteps retreating could be heard, I gently squeezed Jace's arm, letting reassurance flow through the contact. "Please Seth; I need you to tell me what's wrong so I can help you."

If it was even possible he sobbed harder, rolling over onto his side again so I could see him. His eyes were filled to the brim with tears as they slowly slid down his flushed cheeks. I crawled into the bed with him, wrapped my arms around him, and let my son sob into my chest. My shirt was soaked by his tears that wouldn't seem to stop. After about ten minutes of relentless tears, his sobbing let up into quieter tears and soft whimpers.

"Please baby. Tell me what's wrong. I want to help you, but in order to do that; I need you to tell me what's wrong." I said as I softly started rocking my upset teen.

"Papa, you won't understand, and you'd hate me. Please don't make me explain, please. I-"He broke off as more sobs racked his entire being. All I could do was stroke his hair and pull him closer in to my chest. I wish I could take over his pain, so that he would never feel pain again.

"Shh… Jace. Take your time. Tell me when you're ready to. I'll be here. I'm not going to leave you. Hush sweetie." He went on like that for another ten minutes. Seth hadn't come back yet, so I assumed that he had understood what I was trying to tell. But, knowing Seth and how much he loved and wanted to protect his brother, I knew it wouldn't be long before he got back.

I spent those ten minutes trying to ease my son's obvious pain. Something was wrong here. Jace may never have been into showing his feelings, but if he was outright asked what was wrong, he would tell us. It would take something huge to reduce him to uncontrollable sobs. It hurt me not being able to help him. All I could do was try my best to be there for him. He deserved that much. My thoughts broke off as he started to speak.

"I-I had a bad dream…. a dream about something from my past. Something bad that happened to me." He stopped abruptly, silent for a moment, but then continuing.

"One of the foster homes I lived in, they weren't nice to me… They were really mean to Seth and me. They told me that if I didn't do whatever I was told then, they would hurt Seth. The man, he made me do things. I didn't want to do them, but, I didn't want to see Seth hurt more then he already was. They hurt us badly, during the day. And then, during the night, he would-would…. He would come into my bed at night….. and do things to me."

"Oh, papa I was always so scared. I couldn't tell Seth, because I didn't want him to hate me. I had to protect him. You know how sensitive he is, I know he would have tried his best to protect me, but that's just it Papa. They would have hurt him even worse, if he tried to fight them. And if I told anyone, then they would have killed me. I- I tried telling my case worker, but she just said to stop telling lies or she'd split me and Seth up. I wouldn't have been able to handle it if that would have happened, so I just let it happen. I couldn't fight, because if I did then it was so much worse, it hurt so much more. And then they would hit Seth harder, and make him hurt more.

"It was the last house that we were at before we came here. They had convinced us that no one could ever love us, and that we were pieces of shit who deserved to die. That we were so stupid and ugly and fat, that every place we stayed at, all they would want is to beat us. And then at night, he would tell me that everyone else would only want me for my body, and all I was good for was-was- laying back and spreading my legs. He would say that I didn't even deserve to live, or have any privileges at all. They made us sleep in separate rooms, so Seth never knew what was going on," Jace sobbed out into my chest. My heart broke hearing sobs and what had happened to him. I was also livid, fucking livid.

"They would always beat me more than Seth, and he would try to protect me, but it was no good. They hurt me so bad papa. I was so scared, always so scared. I've had nightmares every night since then. But, I was always quiet so Seth never knew. But, this time it was worse. I could feel him touching me, actually feel it. It almost seemed real. I didn't want Jace to know. I didn't want anyone to know. After I told my case worker and she didn't believe me, I didn't think no one would ever believe me. Please papa, you have to believe me. I'm sorry papa, so sorry. Please don't hate me, please papa, please don't hate me."

I felt a million tiny needles lodge themselves into my heart as Seth told me his story. I had no idea at all that my son had already gone through that much heartache in the short fourteen years of his life. All I wanted to do was wrap my arms around him and never let another thing hurt him, ever. I was also filled with such an intense rage, as the thought that a grown man had done that to my son. A man that was supposed to protect him not hurt him like he did. He did not deserve what him and his brother went through. And to think that it started when they were nine, and ended when they were ten and came to live with us. I was really pissed off and I swore right then and there that I would find the bastard and have him arrested. My first thoughts were to kill him; oh did I ever want to kill him. But I had my family who desperately needed me right now. I wasn't about to leave them alone when they needed me the most.

Taking my silence as disapproval, my distraught teen cried out "See I knew you would hate me. I just knew it. Now you're going to take me away from my twin, and the only family I've ever known. I knew I would fuck things up, I just knew it. I always do. Everybody ends up hating me in the end. Why do I always have to ruin everything, why, WHY?" He tried to wrench himself out of my grasp, but I wouldn't let him. I gripped him tighter and wouldn't let him go.

"Jace, listen to me," I said, forcing him to look into my eyes. "I do not hate you, son. Do I want to kill the people that did this to you, and your case worker, yes. But I do not hate you. I could never hate you. I love you, you're my son and I want nothing but to protect you. What those people did to you is not your fault. Do not blame what happened to you, on yourself. It was not your fault. Alright Jace? It's not your fault. Okay? Shhh baby, everything's going to be fine. Shh, I'm here and I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I swear." I whispered as I gently rocked him, and stroked his hair. Seeing Jace in such distress broke my heart even more than it already was.

He leaned his entire body against me, and sobbed. He sobbed for a long time, letting out all the hurt and anguish he had held inside him for so long. I don't know how long he sobbed for, but I knew it was for at least two hours, maybe more. I listened to his uneven breaths as he tried to get his breathing under control. Finally, after who knows how long, his sobs stopped and he fell asleep. After five minutes of peaceful breathing, I found my eyes drooping closed. Realizing I hadn't had any sleep that night, I let my eyes close and drifted into a semi peaceful sleep.

* * *

Waking up, I realized that Jace was still asleep. Not wanting to wake him, I gently pulled away, and pulled the covers back over him. I stood there a minute, watching him finally sleep. I swore right then and there that I would do whatever it took to protect him. Glancing at the clock, I was surprised to see that it was already four o'clock. I needed to check on my other kids. Walking down the stairs and into the living room I saw Roxxi and Jace sitting on the couch watching T.V. I walked over, kissed each on the forehead gently, and sat down to join them. I leaned over and whispered, "Thanks Seth, Jace really needed that." He just smiled and nodded his head.

We watched T.V. in silence, only enjoying the comfort of each other's presence, for an hour and at 5:30, I knew it was time to make dinner. Going into the kitchen, I decided I wanted to make something simple, so I made macaroni and cheese and hot dogs. By the time I was done it was already 6:15.

I dished up four plates, and set the table. I walked into the living room, and announced that dinner was ready. I asked Seth to go and wake up Jace, I had something I needed to do. Walking over to my bedroom, I picked up my cellphone and called Grissom. I needed to tell him that I wasn't going to be going into work today.

"Grissom," He said.

"Hey Griss, it's Nick. I just wanted to call to tell you that I don't think I'm going to be at work tonight. I mean if you need me, I'll be there, but my kids really need me right now. There way worse off than I thought Grissom," I said quietly into the phone, praying that I wouldn't have to work.

"I figured as much. I have no problem with that. Right now your kids need you. Don't worry I'll take care of everything. I'll call you if there's any change Nick."

"Thanks Grissom. That really means a lot."

"No problem Nick. Have a good night; tell the kids I said hi."

"Will do Grissom, and thanks again. Goodbye."

"Bye, Nick." And with that the line went dead.

I put my phone in my pocket, and walked back down stairs to enjoy dinner with my family. Dinner was filled with laughter and happiness. I was happy that they weren't affected to badly by Jake and Greg's disappearance. And that Jace showed none of the sadness that he had earlier. My family was the happiest they had been since Greg and Jake went missing.

Roxxi asked if we could watch a paper view movie with each other. Of course I couldn't turn my little angel down, so I agreed. We settled down on the couch and watched it together.

Half way through the movie my phone rang and I went into the hallway to answer it.

"Stokes"

"Hey nick. It's Grissom. You need to get to the hospital right away. It's Jake…. We found him Nicky.

* * *

Mwhahahaha… I know how much cliff hangers suck, but you know I couldn't resist. How did they find Jake? Is he alive? Dead? Where's Greg? Hahahaha don't worry you'll find out next chapter, maybe. Review please? They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, you know.

I'm not sure I liked that chapter. That whole thing with Nick and Jace was totally unexpected. I just started writing….. and that came out totally unexpected. Oh well, please tell me if you like it or not.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Did I ask enough? Are you going to? YAY! I'm getting tired of cookies, hm….. ooo I know. Free rides on my Pegasus if you review. Hahahaha don't ask how I got one…. Only if you review will I tell you. *Lets reviewers ride on Black Jack* Familiar name you say? Hm… maybe. Mwhahahaha


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and the story alerts and the author alerts. They mean so much to me. Even though I appreciate the alerts I get, it's the reviews that I truly love. And I've gotta say, I AM SO SORRY! I can't believe I forgot to respond to all of my reviews on the last chapter. I was in such a rush, that by the time I had to leave the library and it was already posted I forgot that I didn't. So I am really extremely ultraly megaly sorry for what I did. (Look I even made up words that's how sorry I am ;)) So here's responses for everyone who reviewed for chapter 2 AND 3. (Well not necessarily for those chapters but you know I got your reviews after chapter 2 and 3… if that makes sense) If your review isn't on here than it's because you reviewed after I posted this, and I PROMISE I'll get you next time.

So…. Chapter 2 Reviews

janet182: I will actually. I think I'll actually write a separate one-shot about it. Don't worry, Greg will be found….soonish.) (I honestly have no idea how long until they find him. My fingers have a mind of their own.) (I'm sure you now know Jake was found

almostkaity: Hopefully you liked chapter 3. Thank you so much.

DarkLavi: lol. Thank you so much for your review. Haha remember hyper people don't bother me.

Greggo'sLittleWriter: I love your name! Thank you, I'm glad you liked them.

Ok so that's it for chapter 2. Again I am so sorry for not putting it in chapter 3. I promise though I didn't forget about you. Review and your name will be in the next chapter! (ain't that tempting)

Chapter 3

almostkaity: lol. Well thank you I take that as a compliment. I know how much readers hate cliffhangers so I'm glad mines the cruelest you've ever read. ;)

DarkLavi: Well you'll have to read to find out won't you? Lolz.

CMAli: I really hope I spelt that right. If I didn't I am truly sorry. I know. So far my stories have tended to be sad, and…. Twisted? But I have a list of happy ones in my head, I just have to get them out onto paper.

janet1982: lol I guess you'll have to keep reading&REVIEWING to find out .

Santana Oakes: Even though you don't have an account, I'll still respond to your comment. Lol. I try to update as soon as I can, I don't have internet at my house so it gets hard sometimes. I plan on posting on Sunday, I'm not going to make any promises though, and since you won't read this tell it's posted I can't promise you anything either, lolz.

If you don't want me to review on here, just tell me so and I'll try to e-mail you. I can't make any promises though. Oh and if I spelled your name wrong I am SO sorry. Tell me and I'll fix it but I'm 99.9% sure that I got them all right. Chapter 4 Enjoy.

Warnings: um, extensive potentially fatal medical issues (I really don't know how to put that, let's just say Jake isn't in the best shape) mentions male/male relationships (ok seriously if it offends you because there is gays in this… why in the heck or you reading SLASH, which is clearly noted in the summary and clearly evident in earlier chapters? I shouldn't even have to put that in there really.)

* * *

**Taken**

Chapter 4

Nick almost dropped the phone, and his mouth fell open. "Jake, you found Jakey," Nick said in disbelief.

"Yeah we did, he-" Nick cut of the rest of Grissom's replies.

"I'm on my way," he said and quickly slammed the phone shut. Turning to go back into the living room, he saw Jace standing there.

"They found Jake," Jace whispered.

"Yeah, he's at the hospital right now." Nick made a quick decision. "I need you to stay here. You and Seth are in charge. I need someone here to watch Roxxi, okay," Nick said. He didn't want the kids there, because he didn't think his kids needed to be there, especially since he didn't know how bad Jake was. He would let them come up later, when he knew for sure what was going on.

"But, Papa. I-"

"I know you want to go see him, Jace. But I need to see him first. I promise you, you guys can come see him later. Alright?" Nick didn't wait for an answer. He walked through the living room and to the front door grabbing his keys and making sure he had his phone.

Over his shoulder he called out "I'll see you guys later, I need to go do something. Jace and Seth are in charge. Roxxi listen to them. If you need me, call me. I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you all. See you when I get back. Love you guys." And with that, he raced out of the house and into his car.

* * *

Nick sped all the way to the hospital, wanting to get there as soon as he could. Luckily he didn't get pulled over. When he reached the ER entrance he ran to the reception desk, only to hear someone call his name. Turning around he noticed Grissom and Catherine standing in the waiting room. He rushed over to them, eager to here news about his son.

"How is he, please tell me he's okay. When can I see him? How'd you find him? Did you find Greg and the-"

"Nick calm down, and let me tell you what happened. Catherine and I were just about to leave on a case when we got a call that a little boy was found unconscious outside of the building. We were told he was being rushed to the hospital, so instead we headed there and I sent Sarah and Warrick to the other case. When we got here they were rolling the boy back into surgery, and we realized it was Jake. So I called you immediately. I don't know how he's doing; his doctor hasn't been out yet. He was taken to surgery about fifteen, twenty minutes ago. I'm sure he's fine though," Grissom said.

Nick tried to take in all that he was just told. He realized with a sinking pit in his stomach that Grissom would have told him if Greg or Richard were found. His stomach sunk even further when he realized just how bad his son was hurt if he needed surgery. He was only four, god dammit. How was he supposed to survive that?

Nick collapsed into a chair, and sobbed into his hands. He couldn't lose Jake, he just couldn't. He sat there a cried for hours. He cried for his son fighting for his life, and his husband. He cried for his kids and what it would do to them if they lost either of them. He cried for all that Jace and Seth had been through already, especially Jace. He cried until there were no more tears to cry.

Nick was really worried when the first hour past and there was no news. By the second hour he was constantly going up every twenty minutes. They suggested, after being annoyed enough by Nick, that he go home and get some rest. Nick promptly flipped out on them, yelling that his son was in surgery and he wasn't going to leave him here by himself. After being threatened to get thrown out if he didn't behave himself by security, Grissom and Catherine managed to calm him down. The fact that they were still here, even though they could have left a long time ago proved a lot. Jace or Seth called every hour on the hour, hoping for some news. When it reached 3 o'clock in the morning, Nick finally told them to just get some sleep and he would call when there was any news.

Finally, after 9 hours a doctor in the standard white lab coat walked out carrying a clip board. "Jake Sanders-Stokes." Nick instantly stood up, and the doctor walked over to him a sad expression on his face.

"Are you Mr. Sanders-Stokes?" Nick nodded silently. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get out here. I normally send someone out to give updates, or I do it myself, but your sons injuries took every hand we could get. I'm Dr. Stephens, Jakes main doctor. Let me first say that your son is in recovery.

"He had a lot of injuries. He was bleeding internally from a gash on his liver, and other small cuts. But we managed to repair them all and stop the bleeding. His internal organs are bruised, but are expected to heal nicely. He has a concussion and a small crack in his skull, but seeing how young he is we won't need to do anything immediately about that. We'll have to watch him for a while to make sure he doesn't suffer any major damage because of it, but he should be fine. He has seven broken rips total and all we can do for those is to place an ace bandage on them.

"His left femur was almost completely shattered and we had to place 24 pins in his leg to fix the bone. His right wrist is broken and his left elbow dislocated. We put a cast on his leg and arm, and popped his elbow back in place. His left cheek bone is fractured. It looks like his left eye was cut with something and his corona was ruined. We tried to fix his eyesight but we expect him to blind in his left eye. There is a chance; however that he will obtain at least partial vision in the left eye. His right eyelid seems to have been cut, but there was no damage to the eye itself. However, it could cause his eyelid to droop down a little, but that's not expected to happen.

"He has multiple cuts, bruises, and what look like lighter and cigarette burn marks covering his body. They seem to have been made by both fists, and some sort of hard object, perhaps a hard book or a piece of wood. You can see lash marks on his back, which were caused by either a whip or a belt," Dr. Stephens took a deep breath and continued.

"Honestly, your son is lucky to be alive. When we first saw him, we didn't expect him to live. He had multiple potentially fatal injuries and he's very young. We did everything we could, though, and he pulled through. We lost him a few times, and had to use defibrillation1 to bring him back to life. He lost a lot of blood and had to have several pints pumped into him. He's going to need more blood though; I'm assuming you'll donate?" Dr. Stephens said. When Nick nodded silently, he continued.

"Okay, we can draw blood as soon as I'm done explaining. Your son is in the ICU right now. He's being hooked up to all his machines, and settled in right now so you can see him after we get the blood drawn. We put him into a coma, because he is going to be in a lot of pain and we want his body to heal. He should wake up sometime tomorrow night or the morning after. He'll be in the ICU for about a week after he wakes up, and then he'll be moved to another room. I'm not going to lie to you, your son's not completely out of hot water yet. We'll know more about that tomorrow when he wakes up. We expect him to make a full recovery though. He should be fine. He has about a 70/30 chance of living right now, with the odds in his favor. Never in my 13 years of doctoring, have I ever seen something this remarkable. Your son is lucky to be alive, and to be on the fast track of recovery. And, like I said earlier as soon as we draw your blood you can go see Jake."

With the look on Nick's face he added, "Mr. Sanders-Stokes, your son is sleeping peacefully right now. He needs the blood more than anything really. You can see him when you're done, I promise."

Nick nodded, leaving Grissom and Catherine after telling them to go home. Tears streamed down his face as he followed Dr. Stephens. It took 5 minutes to get tested to make sure he was a good enough match, and it took only 10 minutes to have 5 pints of blood drawn2. Nick felt a little woozy when he stood, but quickly pushed that to the side. He did that for Jake, and that's all that really matters.

"Mr. Sanders-Stokes?" Mr. Stephens said. When he knew he had Nick's attention he continued "I have seen a lot of cases of child abuse, and children hurt very badly. I have seen things that you couldn't even imagine. But I have never seen anything this bad, ever. I hope you guys find the bastard who did this. He deserves to have this done to him and so much worse. I cried a few times, that's how bad this was."

"Oh we will find him. There is no way I'm going to let a bastard like him, get off easy. But you know what the worst part is, Dr. Stephens. It's not that he's still out there, but he still has my husband," Nick said trying his hardest to keep his emotions in check. Dr. Stephens laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I promise you, I will not let your son die. I will do anything and everything to make sure he lives. I'm sure you'll find your husband. You guys, CSI's, are really good at what you do. You found the guy who kidnapped my partner and I will forever be thankful. Because of you, I have my boyfriend back. Now I'm sure you want to see your son, and I have other rounds to do. I'll come check on him in a couple hours. Jake's in room 235."

Nick whispered a quiet thank you through the tears he couldn't hold at bay and raced to the elevator and to his son. Reaching the door, he hesitantly pushed it open and nearly collapsed in a fit of sobs at the sight of his four year old.

He was lying in a bed with tubes sticking every which way out of him. His face was bandaged and only his nose and mouth were visible. Everything else was covered in bandages, even part of his hair. His hands were ghostly pale against the white hospital sheet. His leg was propped up and in red cast on a few pillows, and his wrist had a light blue cast on it. He was almost completely covered in bruises from what Nick could see of the skin that was showing. Nick was relieved to see his tiny chest moving up down slowly.

Nick walked to the side of his bed, and slowly lowered himself into the chair at the side of his bed. He gently picked up Jake's uninjured hand and rubbed soothing circles onto the top. He was quiet for a few seconds and just watched his son. After five minutes, he couldn't keep the tears in anymore.

"Oh Jakey, please be okay!" He said in anguish. He buried his head into the side of the bed and sobbed.

* * *

1: For those of you who don't know, and don't feel bad because I had to look it up, it's when they have to use the paddle things to revive you using electric shock. You know what I'm talking.

2: I'm not sure but something tells me that five pints of blood is a lot. I don't know if it'll hurt you worse than just getting a little woozy if you had five pints drawn, but pretend for the sake of the story that it's nothing. Alright?

Okay that was the saddest thing I have ever written, ever. I even nearly cried while writing it. But, I needed people to know just how badly he was hurt. Next chapter, hopefully we hear a little more about Greg. Maybe if you good and give me lots of reviews he may even be saved, (which is very highly unlikely so don't get upset if he's not saved next chapter.)

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWEW REVIEW REVIEWEW REVIEW REVIEWEW REVIEW REVIEWEW REVIEW

Did I ask enough? Are you going to? YAY! Whoever reviews gets to meet Blackjack. (For those of you who didn't read my little ramblings before Blackjack is my pet Pegasus. You may or may not know where I kidnapped him from. But shhh, no one knows he's been taken and I wanna keep it that way. I very muchly so don't want to go to jail, ya know.)


	5. Chapter 5

So, GUESS WHAT! I got internet access at my house right now. Let's just say some people in my apartment complex didn't lock their WIFI. So now I can update sooner, because I can take my laptop out there on the swings and use it. YIPPIE! This makes me happy. So, REVIEWS WILL BE COMING SOONER. Anyways…. Where was I? Oh yes reviews. I very muchly so appreciate reviews. Reviewers (and subscribers) or very muchly loved by me. Anyway…. on to responses.

DarkLavi: Don't worry; you'll get some Greggo time in this chappie. Maybe not what you want, because I know a lot of you want Greg and Nick back together. Don't worry that will happen soon enough… Maybe. Mwhahahaha, I'm evil. But I hate it when authors kill people in their stories, so I promise no one… that you like, is going to die in this story.

Greggo'sLittleWriter: Still loving the name. Yep Jake's out of the captures (Samuels) hands. He's safe where he belongs. I glad you liked this chapter. I enjoyed writing it, even though some parts made me sad.

CMAli: Don't worry Greg will be back in Nick's arms soon enough. I'm sorry I'm killing you, but seeing as your able to review it can't be that bad. Anyway, no amount of pleases will bring Greg back until my fingers, and creative part of my brain, decide they want to. Sorry. Lol.

CSIViami: I know, he's been through enough. Don't worry, Greg will be found soonish.

janet1982: Hopefully this chapter fulfills all your hopes. Honestly I don't know if Jakey and Nick will talk in this one, we'll just have to see. Oh don't worry I have plains for the 'bastard'. (okay maybe not really yet but a girl can dream cant she. All I know is that it will be bad.)

almostkaity: I know. Don't worry that will be coming soon, hopefully. As far as Greg getting saved, you'll have to read to find out.

Matt143: Thank you for updating. You'll know soon enough calm done. (not that your freaking out, it just sounded right.)

Thanks again for reviewing. Love y'all.

Now on to chapter 5.

* * *

**Taken**

Chapter 5

Greg lost count at thirty lashes. He had sworn to his kidnapper that if he were to let Jake go, he would let the man do whatever he wished to him. After severely beating Jake, which Greg was forced to watch, the man finally let Jake go, and dropped him off in front of the lab.

So far his punishment had consisted of nothing but lashes, but he knew it would get worse. The man was cruel and sadistic, he could think of painful ways to torture Greg, and he did so. Greg knew he would be whipped until he passed out, and he prayed that would be soon. His last thoughts before he lost consciences was Jake finally being safe, and being in Nick's, his Nicky's arms again.

* * *

Nick woke up with a painful crick in his neck. He opened his eyes, and realized he had fallen asleep with his head next to his son. He lifted his head up and moved it in a circle, trying to get the kink out of his aching neck. He realized he wasn't alone; Seth and Jace sat on a couch leaning up against the wall, their heads down.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" He said, standing up and walking towards his kids.

"Catherine brought us." Seth said, whispering. Nick walked over and kneeled down in front of them.

"Where's your sister?" Nick asked them, laying his hands on their knees.

"School. We begged Catherine to take us here, we didn't get that much sleep last night and we wanted to see Jakey," Jace whispered.

Nick stood up, and sat between his sons. "You should be at school," he said. Thinking that they needed the reassurance, he wrapped an arm around their shoulders.

"We didn't want to go to school, Papa," Jace said, tears leaking silently down his face. Turning to look at Seth, Nick saw the same thing.

"I know, I know. It's okay, shush. He's going to be okay. They put him in a coma because they wanted to give him a day to heal without him being awake to feel it. He should wake up sometime tonight. You don't have to worry about him; he's going to be fine. The most important thing is, we have him back and he's going to live. He'll be in the hospital for a while though. But we have him back." The twins just leaned against him, and cried.

Despite the feeling he needed to be strong for his son's, Nick couldn't help but let a few tears fall. Glancing up at the clock, he realized it was already 11. "Have you guys eaten anything today?"

Seeing them shake their heads, he helped them stand and took them away from his youngest son's room. Bringing them down to the cafeteria, he sat them down and got them some food. They ate quickly and in comfortable silence.

When they were done they went back to Jake's room, and talked quietly. They were happy to have their youngest family member back, but were horrified by the condition he was put in.

Jace and Seth were surprised that they're tiny four year old brother had survived such terrible treatment. All they wanted was for him to be safe. At times all their minds drifted to their still missing father.

Around 3 o'clock, Nick got a call from Catherine and went into the hall to answer. "Stokes." He said quietly, not wanting to disturb the other patients.

"Hey Nicky. Did you want me to pick up Roxxi when I pick up Lindsey? I could also take her to my house afterwards also, if you don't want her seeing Jake like that?" Catherine said.

"That would help tons, Catherine. If you would, please. I really don't think she should see him like this Cath," Nick replied.

"Don't worry about it Nicky. I could also swing by and pick up Jace and Seth later if you would like. They could sleep over tonight."

Nick thought for a moment. He really didn't think Jace would be able to handle that, he didn't want him to have a nightmare. "Um, I'll get back to you on that one Cath. Thanks again for taking Roxxi for me," Nick replied, a little hesitantly.

"No problem Nick, see you later." And with that, she hung up. Nick walked back into the room, and saw Jace and Seth sitting next to Jake's bed, holding his hand.

They spent the rest of the day just relaxing, talking, and watching T.V. Dr. Stephens and various nurses came in and checked on Jake every hour.

Around five o'clock the boys were starting to get hungry, so Nick left to get some food. About a half-hour later he arrived back at the hospital with McDonalds. They ate quietly and watched T.V.

Nick heard a quiet voice rasp, "Daddy," and turned to see his son gazing at him with sad, tired eyes. He pushed the call button as fast as he could, and was at his son's side holding his hand in a flash.

"Shhh. Baby don't talk. The doctor will be here soon. It's okay I'm here. Shhh, baby. It's okay. I'm here, Jakey," Nick whispered to his son, and held his hand.

"Oh, Papa," Jakey said, and then started to sob.

* * *

Mwhahaha. Review and you shall get more.

R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R

(I like R&R way better than REVIEW)

Did I ask enough? Are you going to? YAY! FREE COOKIES! (don't you feel special) *GIVES COOKIES TO REVIEWERS*


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so I feel really stupid now. I just realized that I started this story in first person, (with I's and me's and stuff) and now it's in 3rd person, (with names and he's and she's and stuff). I mean really? Why the heck did I write it like that. I have no idea. So… This chapter I'm going to write in 3rd person to. Tell me how you would prefer it in a review. If you want it in 1st or 3rd person just let me know. The one with the most votes by the time the next chapter is up, wins and that will be how I write my chapter. Everyone on the same page? Ok, good. Now on to more important stuff…

Okay thanks to all the reviews. And the alerts, but mostly the reviews. Um… not much to say. School gets out in THREE DAYS! On Wednesday I'll officially be a sophomore. WAHOO! I am so excited. So any ways thanks again to all my reviewers. Response time.

DarkLavi: I think you'll live. Haha. I know um… as of right now I have no idea what's going to be in this chappie. (I haven't wrote it yet) Who knows you may be faced with a situation where you have to die again. *GASP* please don't die. I don't want my reviewers dead.

*NAMELESS*: You didn't have a name so I made one up. Hahahah you like? Anways… Thanks for reviewing. YAY! If I leave you wanting more that means I am doing my job. Yep Jake's awake. And I know what happened to Greg is sad, and I am glad you thought it was the right thing. He did it to save Jake. I wish they were all safe to, but you know my brain has other ideas. Patience young grasshopper. The bastard will get what's coming to him.

Ladykale1985: here's your more. Hope you like it.

Fallen: Patience is a virtue. Don't worry I'll give him back, eventually.

Alisai like GREG NICK: This I know. But it's hard for me to let people read it. I can't let anyone I actually know read it. And I know I can get a Beta, but I have very limited access to the internet, so that won't work. I'll try to read it over more carefully know though. Glad you like Mpreg story. (I am officially obsessed with them.) And I LOVE Greg and Nick. They are DEFINETLEY one of my favorite pairings. Glad you're reading more.

Now I'm off to take a nap… No seriously I'm tired as all hell, my stomach is hurting, and I wanna sleep. So be back later. Ads. (My short version of adios.)

Okay so I'm back and ready to write. 8)

* * *

**Taken**

Chapter 6

NICK'S POV

Dr. Stephens walked in not even five minutes later. "Hey Jake. How you feeling?" he asked softly, walking over and starting to check him over. Jake whimpered and shrank away from the doctor.

"Oh no baby. He's your doctor; he's here to help you. He saved your life; he's not going to hurt. I promise," Nick said, soothingly stroking sweaty locks away from his four year olds face.

Jake relaxed and gripped Nick's hand tighter. Dr. Stephens resumed checking over his injuries, being careful not to scare or hurt the young boy.

'Hurt. Thirsty. Hungry," Jake rasped out painfully.

"Oh right, I almost forgot. Here," the man said, walking over to cart sitting beside the bed and picking up a cup, he handed it to Nick. "Give him these ice chips. They should help his throat; he's gone a few days without water and is extremely dehydrated and his throat is dry. But don't worry; we've been giving him fluids through his IV. As soon as his voice clears a little, we'll get him some food. When those ice chips are gone, and if his voice hasn't cleared a little, he can have a cup of water.

"Everything seems to be in order. His injuries are looking a lot better. He'll be in some pain so if he needs it and tells you he's hurting, just push that button there," he said pointing to a button hanging from a cord. "That's his morphine drip. Now he can only have it in 45 minute intervals. If he's still hurting before the 45 minutes is up, ring me and I'll check to see if he can have more. Okay?" Nick nodded silently and Jake just looked afraid.

"Judging by how well he's healing I'd say give him another… two weeks and he should be ready to go home. I'd like to keep him in the ICU for a few days, just to make sure and after that he'll be moved to a private room. Now he'll probably be tired, especially since he's on morphine. If he wants to sleep let him. Okay? I'll be back in an hour to check on him. He's going to be fine Nick," the young doctor said gently patting Nick's shoulder. "It was nice to finally meet you Jake." And with that he gave one last smile and left, but not before Nick could thank him profusely.

Turning his head back around, he smiled brighter. "No need to thank me. I was just doing my job. I should be thanking you, for how you saved Nathan, my boyfriend." And with that he was gone.

Nick's tears hadn't stopped falling since his son first rasped out his name. His boys joined him next to the bed, crying also.

"Papa. Sorry I couldn't save daddy. My fault he hurt so bad. Sorry papa," Jake said, tears pouring out of his eyes.

"No baby. It's not your fault. Don't speak you're going to hurt your throat. Hear suck on this." Nick said, slowly giving Jake an ice chip. He continued feeding him them until they were all gone and then helped him drink a glass of water.

Jake's eyes started to droop close, but he fought to keep them open.

"Shhh… baby. It's okay. Go back to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up," Nicky said stroking his son's face softly. He watched as eyelids slowly fluttered close and Jake fell asleep.

* * *

GREG'S POV

Greg lay there trying to dull some of the pain he was in. If this was going to work, he would need all the strength he possibly had left. He looked next to him, making sure the man was still sleeping, and slowly he rolled out of bed. Thinking back on what he had to do to get where he was made him sick to his stomach. He really hoped Nicky would understand. He only did what he did so he could get away. He had to admit it was a brilliant plan. And it worked.

*FLASHBACK*

Earlier in the day he had convinced his kidnapper to allow him to make dinner. He was told exactly what he was to make, but what the man didn't know was that Greg had something up his sleeve. Greg knew where the man kept his drugs. He took three Vicodin and three sleeping pills, broke them up into powder, and poured it over the food. He then knelt at his feet and presented the food to his captor, praying he would not be able to taste the pills. He mentally sighed when the man told him it was good, and he never realized what was put into it.

After he finished the meal, Greg was once again forced onto his knees by his captor. He felt seriously sick because of everything he had to do. He kept reminding himself he was doing it to get back to Nicky and his kids. He started to speak again.

"Master," Greg fought the bile that threatened to spill from his mouth. Thoughts of being in Nicky's arm's played through his mind, and he found the strength to keep it down. "Please Master. Give it to me hard. I need to be taught a lesson." He remembered that this would be the first and last time he had to do this.

He closed his eyes as he was dragged over to the bed and once again tied up. Because of his kidnapper's drowsiness, he wasn't tied up as tight as he normally would have been. He opened his eyes and was met with the lust filled eyes of the man who had made it his job to make his life a living hell these past few days.

The man crawled on top of Greg's already naked body. He fought the urge to flinch as his hairy, sweaty pressed himself on top of him. He prayed that he wouldn't want any foreplay and just go right into the fucking. He didn't think he could pretend to like being forced to touch him. He had to think of Nick's naked body, making love to him, to keep up his hard on.

He screamed as the man plunged his entire length into his ass, using no lube whatsoever. He felt like he was being ripped in two. He concentrated on begging to keep his mind off of the pain. "Oh yes Master. Please fuck me harder," Greg said, mentally screaming.

His rapist started talking dirty to him, and Greg pretended to like it. He concentrated on begging for more and pleasuring the man as much as he could. The faster Greg got him off, the faster he could make his escape. The man was always exhausted after his release and that's when he planned to run. As soon as he fell asleep. Also since he had taken sleeping pills and Vicodin, Greg didn't expect the man to wake up for a long time. In his drugged state, the man hadn't tied the ropes very tight, or locked the door like he normally did.

Greg concentrated harder on pleasuring his captor. Screaming and begging and clenching his ass cheeks together. After what felt like hours but he knew must have only been twenty minutes, the rapist screamed his release, rolled off Greg's thoroughly abused body, and fell asleep. Greg decided to wait a few minutes just to make sure he was asleep. He worked slowly on getting his hands free, trying his hardest not to shake the bed.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

And that's what had left Greg in so much pain he could barely walk. He quietly rolled off the bed and crawled out the door of the room he was in and up the stairs. Opening the door at the top he was met with bright light and fresh air. The basement had been dark and musty and smelled like a combination of cat piss and vomit.

Using the wall, he leaned up against it and slowly made his way out of the house and on to a busy street. Greg had made sure to grab a pair of mesh basketball shorts lying in the corner so he wouldn't be naked when he made his way outside for the first time in days.

Greg quickly flagged down a cab, giving his destination. When Greg entered the building after throwing the cabbie some money he found in the pocket of the shorts he was surprised to see that the front desk was empty. He made his way to the elevator and rode his way up to the floor the crime lab was on.

Stumbling out of the elevator he was met with the beautiful sight of familiar faces. The last thing he remembered before darkness was falling into the open arms of Warrick and his worried scream of "Greg!"

* * *

So. Don't kill me. I know lots of people are going to want to, leaving a cliffy like that. But just think, if you kill me, how will you know what happens. Thank about it.

R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R

Did I ask enough? Are you going to? YAY! Free brownies for all reviewers. *GIVES BROWINES TO REVIEWERS*


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you so much everyone. All your wonderful reviews made me smile. I think I have officially pissed my sister off very muchly so because I won't let her read the fanfiction I write. She knows I'm like totally obsessed but you see she doesn't know what I write about or read. Oh well. She'll never know and might as well get over the fact she's not allowed to read my fanfiction. Anyways where was I… oh yes reviews. Thank you so much wonderful reviewers (and I guess alerters but not so much)

**Okay so I don't know who all knows this but today's armed forces day. Some of you may be in the armed forces or thanking about it. So I thank you for doing that, it's you guys who keep us free. If EVERYONE would do me just ONE LITTLE favor, thank someone you know that's in the armed forces. If you don't know anybody in the armed force, post a thank you somewhere. Whether it be here, Facebook, twitter, whatever other social networking site you may use. JUST IN SOME WAY PLEASE THANK THE ARMED FORCES. They deserve some kind of thank you for everything they are doing for us. Anyway onto responses.**

CMAli: I lurve brownies to. Last day of school this girl brought brownies and they were the most delicious one's I'd ever tasted. I know right. Nick's got a lot of work ahead of him. The next chapters are going to be very hard on the family… considering I'm not done with Samuel (the captor) yet. Oh snap, a spoiler. Too bad that's not in this chapter… I think. Wow I never known my computer could do that… that's sweet.

CSIViami: I know right. He's safe… for now. Haha sorry I just found out my computer can make an actual smiley face. WOW! I just hope it shows up when I post this.

ladykale1985: don't worry it's not over yet.

almostkaity: I know right! I'm just as excited as you are. Let's see where my fingers will take the story this time.

didicte: glad glad, glad you liked it. Lol. Oh no. I would NEVER kill Greg. I love Greg, could never kill him. No maybe Nicky… Nah just kidding. No one's going to die in this one.

DarkLavi: Love that you love how it's turning out. They've got a VERY long road ahead of them.

alisa: Thanks. I tried. Glad you liked it. Me to, definitely glad he escaped.

Thanks for reviewing guys.

Now on to chapter 7.

* * *

**Taken**

Chapter 7

Nick felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took one look at his sleeping four year old, and one look at his twins watching TV and figured they'd be okay for a few minutes. He stepped out of the room and groaned when he saw who was calling.

"Hey momma." He said, not very enthusiastically.

"You don't sound very enthusiastic honey." Jillian Stokes smirked.

"Sorry momma, it's been a long day. Jake just woke up and-" Nick was cut off by Jillian's shriek.

"You mean to tell me that my grandbaby was found and you never told me! I'm changing course and heading straight to the hospital."

"Momma I- Wait what do you mean you're changing course. Where are you exactly?" Nick asked.

"Oh I must have forgotten to tell you, just like you forgot to inform me my grandson was found, that I'm in Las Vegas. I was going to go to your house but now I'm heading towards the hospital. See you in a second."

"But momma I thought I told you it wasn't necessary for you to come down here. We discussed this-"

"Last time I checked I was the mom in this relationship and could do whatever I want. Sor- you mu- -king up. See -a bit. Love you Nicky." Jillian said hanging up and laughing to herself

"But Momma-" Nick stopped when he heard the line go dead. He sighed. He really didn't want her to come. She would try to help, but really would just make him all the more upset. At least now he had someone to watch the boys while he was at the hospital with his son. He would have her pick up Roxxi from school tomorrow and then bring her to the hospital so she could see Jake for a while.

His heart was aching for his husband though, and right now he would give anything just to have him safe. Even if he had to give up his life to save him. He saw his momma walking down the hall towards him and he just snapped. He dropped to his knees right where he stood and started to sob uncontrollably. His mom came rushing down the hall, fell to her knees in front of him, and pulled him into her chest.

Nicky laid his head in the crook of her neck and sobbed. "Oh Greggo. Where are you?" He screamed.

* * *

CRIME LAB POV

Warrick was shocked when the half-naked body fell into his arms. "Greg." He whispered unbelievably. He soon came to his senses though and screamed, "Call the paramedics stat."

Grissom and Sarah came out confused. "Warrick, what's going- oh my god Greg." Sarah said running the rest of the way to where Greg lay in Warrick's arms. Grissom was already on the phone, making the appropriate calls.

Warrick lowered the unconscious CSI to the ground, careful not to move him too much. "I don't know what happened. He stumbled in here and then collapsed in my arms and passed out." Warrick explained.

The three CSI'S looked down when they heard a low moan. Greg's eyes fluttered up, squinting up in to the faces above him. "Bright." He rasped.

"I know it is Greg. Keep your eyes open. The paramedics should be here soon. We need you to stay awake though, do you think you could do that for us." Sarah said, gripping Greg's hand.

Greg opened his eyes a little more and nodded his head, wincing as pain shot through his skull. Just then the paramedics came and prepped Greg to be loaded onto a stretcher. Carefully they rolled him into the elevator and down into the waiting ambulance, yelling stats the whole way.

"Don't worry Greg. We'll meet you at the hospital. I'm sure Nick will be ecstatic to find out we finally found you." Grissom called out as the doors slammed shut and the ambulance pulled out, lights flashing and sirens blaring.

"I call calling Nicky. You boys fight over who gets to drive" Sarah said, pulling out her phone and getting into the truck. No sense in taking separate cars.

Grissom shrugged and Warrick got into the driver's seat, hightailing it out of the parking lot and headed towards the hospital.

* * *

Nick's phone started to vibrate again and he really didn't feel like answering. Jillian took it upon herself to answer it instead.

"Nick's phone, Jillian speaking."

"Hey Jillian. It's Sarah Sidle. I don't know if you remember me but I work with your son, and I really would like to talk to him right now if that's okay with you." Sarah said.

"Of course I remember you dear. I don't think Nick wants to come to the phone right now though. If you could tell me what you need to tell him, I'll relay the message though."

"Oh well I just needed to tell him that we found Greg. He showed up at the lab, and now he's on his way to the hospital."

Jillian almost dropped the phone when she heard the news. "Are you serious?" She asked, not believing.

"Yeah were on our way over there now. We're-" Sarah was cut off by Jillian's voice.

"Okay we'll be waiting and see you when you get here. Bye." Jillian slammed the phone shut and Sarah just smiled.

"Oh Nick you'll never believe what I just found out. They found him Nicky. They found Greg. He's on his way to the hospital now." Jillian said, looking into her son's eyes.

Nick's whole face lit up. "You're serious? When's he going to be here." Nick said jumping up already on his way towards the front of the hospital.

"Momma please stay with the boys." Nick said not even turning around. All he wanted right now was to see Greg's, his Greg's face.

* * *

Mwhahaha. Review and you shall have more. There are probably some mistakes in here because I wrote it fast and didn't look it over because I just really wanted to post this and I have to go outside to get WIFI.


	8. Chapter 8

So I dyed my hair today and it looks FREAKING AMAZING. It's blonde with blue underneath. Also I have had a terrible day today, like the worst ever and I would really like some reviews please. Well that was Monday, today's Tuesday, and I'll probably post this tomorrow.

DarkLavi: Love that you love how it's turning out. They've got a VERY long road ahead of them.

alisa: Thanks. I tried. Glad you liked it. Me to, definitely glad he escaped.

DarkLavi: Aw thanks. I Preciate it. And you've gotta keep reviewing every chapter. Please! FOR ME! Greggo's amazing.

CMAli: I'm writing! Promise. I think you can wait a while.

almostkaity: I know! Don't worry he's safe… for now. And this chapter Greg and Nick are reunited. Read (and review) and you shall get more.

alisa: Thanks for telling me. I'll change that. Glad you liked it. Hope you like this chapter.

Alisa123: I will. PROMISE!

didicte: don't worry I am. Telling you now.

* * *

**Taken**

Chapter 8

Greg woke up to see his son sitting at the end of his bed. He was instantly relieved and rasped out, "Hey baby." Greg's heart broke seeing his four year old son, Jake, slowly look up at him through his hair, big crocodile tears in his eyes.

"Why did you hurt me, Daddy? Why did you let that man hurt me? I hate you dad. You're not even my father anymore. Why didn't you protect me? You ran, ran and saved yourself. Did you even think about me, and what I was going through?" Jake said, tears pouring down his eyes. Greg's body was filled with dread. Did his son really think he didn't love him anymore?

"Oh, no baby. Please I love you. You're my son, why wouldn't I love you? Please Jake, just come here. Let me hold you," said Greg, desperate. He wasn't even paying attention to the obvious signs that told him that something was wrong with this situation. Like how his four year old could suddenly speak in perfect English, which he hadn't been able to the day before. Or that, even though he had a tube sticking out of his throat, he could still speak clearly. Or that he hadn't left his son in the clutches of the kidnapper. The entire time they were locked up together, Greg never let his son out of his sight. He never left Jake, ever. But fear and emotional pain was clouding his memories, making him forget these small little details.

"Shut up. All you do is lie. You don't love me. You never loved me. I hate you. I HATE YOU!" Jake screamed, crawling up the bed and starting to pound on his father's frail body. Greg completely ignored the fact that he couldn't even feel a single one of the punches Jake threw at him.

He tried to get his son off of him, but he just couldn't get the screaming child off. After a minute of Jake sobbing and hitting his fists against Greg's chest, a doctor came in with an evil smirk on his face. He said nothing, only staring at Greg, and Greg realized with fear that it was the guy that had hurt him and his son so badly. His kidnapper. Richard. He knew before that he knew this man, had seen him before but he couldn't remember where. Know he knew. He was Nicky's ex-boyfriend, the one that had hurt Nick so badly in high school. It was then that Greg realized he could hear somebody calling his name, and the person sounded familiarly like Nicky.

The 'doctor' walked over to the machine that was hooked up next to his bed, stared straight into Greg's eyes, instilling fear there. He took hold of every tube that was plugged into it and with one quick flick of his wrist, yanked all tubes out of the machine. Greg was sure he could hear somebody screaming his name now, as he took one last shuddering breath, and closed his eyes for good.

* * *

Nick watched his sleeping husband, holding his hand and rubbing soothingly circles into the back of it. He had just found out everything that had happened to him and some rather shocking news. He didn't know how Greg would take the news, how he would react.

All he knew was, he would be there for Greg and support his decision fully. Nick watched Greg's beautiful face contort to one of terror. Quickly he stood from the chair, gripped his hand tighter, and leaned in next to his ear. He whispered quiet, hopefully reassuring words into the ear of his lover. He stroked sweaty hair out of Greg's face, and whispered slightly louder. He really wanted to pull him into his arms right now, but knew that would only hurt him all the more.

Greg started to cry out, and thrash around. Nick stopped his stroking and grabbed a hold of his shoulders, pinning him to the bed. He couldn't risk Greg hurting himself even more with all the thrashing he was doing. He really wanted to pull the shaking man against him right now, but knew he couldn't, and that hurt.

Slowly Greg's cries turned into whimpers of anguish, and he took a shuttering breath. Slowly Greg's beautiful orbs, that Nicky loved so much, opened revealing the pain hidden in them. "Ni- Nicky?" Greg gasped out.

Nick felt un-shed tears threating to spill over at hearing that voice. He had dreamt of hearing Greg's voice ever since the day he was ripped so violently out of his life and the lives of his -their-children. He had missed Greg so much and was finally reunited with him after almost a week of being missing. Nick's head dropped and landed against Greg's chest, tears soaking the hospital gown that barely covered Greg's body.

Greg tentatively reached a hand up and gently laid it against Nick's dark brown hair, his own tears intensifying at the sound of his husband in so much anguish. He really hoped that the encounter he had had with his son earlier was just a dream, and not something that had really happened. Slowly he stroked his Nick's hair, carefully bending his head down so he could place a gentle kiss atop his head.

"Nicky. God Nicky I missed you so much Nicky. Please don't ever leave me. I need you so much, please. Don't leave me, baby. Don't hate me, please don't hate me. I love you," Greg said, shaking slightly. He really, really hoped that Nicky didn't hate him when he found out all he had done so that they could be together again.

"Oh God no Greg. I missed you so much. I would never leave you. I could never hate you. What happened to you wasn't your fault. I love you, even though I know what that bastard did to you. Please believe me when I say this Greg, I love you." Nick pulled his head away from Greg's chest and looked into his eyes, placing a gentle kiss against his beloved's lips. "I love you more than anything besides our children. The kids really missed you to. Roxxi's with Catherine right now, and Jace and Seth are in Jake's hospital room. They really want to see you, but Jake's not strong enough yet and I told Seth and Jace they could come see you when you woke up." Nick hesitated before continuing.

"Jake blames himself because of what happened. He says he could have done something more to protect you. He thinks it is all his fault you were hurt so badly, I tried to tell him that it wasn't true but he wouldn't believe me. I think he really needs to hear that from you, Greg, when you see them all later on today."

"You mean… Jake doesn't hate me?" Greg said slowly.

Nick's face twisted into a look of disbelief. "Why would you ever think that, Greg? He loves you, he could never hate you."

Greg sighed as he realized that what he thought was the worst conversation he had ever had with Jake was just a dream. "That's what my dream was about," said Greg slowly.

"He doesn't hate you, I swear. He needs you right now. He thinks you hate him." Nicky slowly stroked Greg's cheek with the back of his hand. Greg leaned against the touch, and sighed contently. "I love you Nicky. I missed you so much."

Nick just smiled down at Greg, and kissed his cheek. "I love you so much G. I missed you. I hated not having you near me every second of the day," Nick said quietly.

Greg smiled and looked up into the loving gaze of his husband. He hadn't told Nicky what he had to do to get away and prayed that it wouldn't destroy their relationship. He really didn't think it would, he knew Nick loved him the same amount as he loved him. But, it was a possibility. Greg would tell him everything later on; he just really wanted to be near Nick right now. The man he loved so much. He also couldn't wait to see his kids, especially Jake. It's not like he thought Nick would lie to him about Jake not hating him, he knew that his Nicky would never lie to him about something like that. He just needed to see for himself that his youngest son didn't hate him.

"So, Nick. What exactly happened to me? Have the doctor's told you anything yet?" Greg whispered, dreading what he would be told.

Nick gulped and looked down at Greg with a look of…. Greg couldn't describe it. Pity? Sadness? Suddenly he knew. It was the look that Nick always gave him when Greg was going through something terrible and needed him. What could be that terrible?

"Actually there is something I need to tell you, Greg." Nick pulled Greg in to a gentle side hug and placed a kiss against his temple. "Just remember this, I love you. And whatever you want to do, I will be there for you. It's your decision and I am not going to hate you for this. I will always love you, and I will not be mad at you. Whatever decision you make, I will support it. Just remember baby, I love you." Nick said, pulling his injured husband against him as best he could, and proceeded to tell him the news.


	9. Chapter 9

So my life has seriously been boring these past couple days. I am at my grandma's house right now and watching an episode of Ghost Whisperer that I've seen a hundred times before. At least I don't have to deal with that stupid bastard who's living in my house right now. I mean seriously, they aren't even dating and she STILL lets the bastard live in the house. GRRR, I am frustrated right now. *Sigh* anyway I guess we'll move on to review now.

Alisa123: Lol thanks. One of these days I'll get around to fixing them, hm… maybe I will today. I know it's going to be pretty bad.

DarkLavi: I know right! Hm… you would be correct.

janet1982: you'll have to read to find out, won't you. Lol thanks for the review.

Thanks to those who reviewed. Even though I am used to more than this, I guess I can settle for three. Thanks again guys.

* * *

**Taken**

Chapter 9

Nick gently pushed Greg over and crawled up into bed next to him. He wrapped his arms carefully around his shaking lover and proceeded to tell him the news. He knew it probably wasn't the best idea to get in bed with Greg, but he knew that the news he was about to tell Greg would break his husband and he desperately wanted to be there for him. Nick sighed and Greg laid his head on Nick's chest.

"You have a lot of cuts and bruises and a few broken bones. Some internal bleeding but none that couldn't be fixed easily. You had a lot of anal tearing and they had to stich up a lot of it. Some of your bruises also bruised your organs, but they expect that to heal fairly soon. Seven of your ribs were broken and that would explain why you've been having slight troubles with breathing," Nick stopped and took a deep breath.

"But- but that's not too bad Nicky, what aren't you telling me. There's something else isn't there. You're scared of something and I need to know what. Please Nicky; just tell me what's wrong with me," Greg said, pleading.

"Greg, just remember that what I am about to tell you changes nothing between us. I love you and I will always love you. I will be there for you every step of the way and I will respect your decisions. I love you."

"Nicky, please just tell me."

"Greg, your- your pregnant."

Greg was quiet for a second but then he turned on his side, facing away from Nick. Nick could hear him start to sob. Nick reached out and wrapped his arms around Greg, pulling the battered body against him, laying his hands on his stomach. Greg turned around and practically threw himself at Nicky. Burying his head in the crook of his neck and sobbing. Greg whimpered in pain as his broken ribs cracked and his bruises hurt, but he didn't care. He needed Nick right now.

"It's his isn't it. Oh god I didn't want this to happen. Nicky it's his. Oh god I can feel it. It's not yours Nicky." Greg started sobbing even harder. Nick wrapped his arms around the poor broken soul that was his lover.

"Yeah. The doctors say you're about one week pregnant. That means it is his. I'm sorry Greg. I'm so sorry that this had to happen to you. I really wished it was mine, but we haven't had sex in a week in a half and… yeah it is his. I am sorry G, so sorry. I love you still though. I love you and I will love this baby. It doesn't matter that it's not mine. It's your decision with what to do with him or her, but let me tell you this. Don't think that if you keep the baby, I won't love him or her. I will and I will treat it like my own."

Greg was quiet for a while and Nick just held him tighter, closer to him. He knew this was going to be really hard on Greg, and he swore he would be there every step of the way. He would support every decision that Greg made. It was his body and therefore his decision.

"I- I don't think I'll be able to kill my baby or have the guts to go through with an adoption. But, what if when he or she is born he looks like him and- and I won't be able to stand to look at him? What if I can't love the baby because they remind me of him? What do we tell the other kids? I'm scared Nicky. I don't know what to do. I can't- I just can't give up my baby to anyone. It might not be yours, and it might be somebody else's baby, but I can't help but love something that lives in side me. Nicky, what if later on in the pregnancy you end up hating this baby because it's not yours? What then. I love you so much Nicky, but I can't chose you or the baby. Please don't make me choose," Greg sobbed out.

Nick thought for a second about what to say, and soon started talking. "Greggo, I know you are scared. I'm scared to. Richard is still out there and I don't want him to hurt any of my babies. That includes you and the one that you're carrying, plus our other kids. Greg, this is a hard decision. Believe me; I understand what you are going through. I know it's hard right now, but I promise you. If you keep the baby, I will love him or her just as much as I love any of my other babies. I love you, and this is your decision.

"I will support you, with whatever decision you make. I know it's scary, but we have plenty of time to think about it. If you don't want to tell the kids that the baby isn't biologically mine, then we don't have to if you don't want to. We can tell them that it is mine biologically. And there is a chance, however very slim, that the baby is mine. I mean, it really could be. Most likely it isn't but there is a chance. When the baby is born we can have a DNA test if that's what you want."

"Yeah, I think we should do that. I- I don't want to give my baby up. I love you Nicky and I really wish it was yours. I know the chance is slim, but I really want it to be yours. Maybe what I said was him that I was feeling was just the memory of him being inside him. I- I really want this baby to be yours Nicky,"

"Oh Greg. Shhh… I will still love you, baby. Even when if it turns out the baby is his and not mine, I want to take care of it," Nick said tightening the grip he had around Greg's back. No matter what happened in the future, they would always be together.

* * *

So what'd you think? Sorry it was short, next chapter will be longer. R&R PLEASE!


	10. Chapter 10

So guys… I'm bored and watching the glades right now. I missed MTV movie awards because of it, but I'm watching that at 11. Yeah oh and I'm going home tomorrow, because I am currently at my grandma's house. So yep, boring really. Anyway… review time.

CMAli: I know,, makes you speechless.

miznics: Aww thanks, I appreciate it. I'm glad my story brought tears to your eyes, I never realized my story had that much impact on my readers. Well, here is the next one. Thanks again.

almostkaity: thanks. Yes they can, but they still have a lot to go through.

CrazyLexx: Lol, thanks a lot. Me too. I love Nick/Greg. One of my favorite pairings. Yeah, it is pretty bad but he's strong, he can handle it. Maybe, Maybe not. Wow I really like that sad face, happy face thing. It looks cool, if you think I'm crazy look at it again.

janet1982: thanks. You'll have to read to find out. Don't worry, I will.

prinzessgibbles: Wow, sweet name typed thing. thanks. Lol, sorry I didn't realize that. I'll go back and try to fix the mistakes that I made with that. Thanks. Glad you like it.

Thanks everyone who reviewed. LOVE Y'ALL!

* * *

**Taken**

Chapter 10

Nick kept his arms wrapped around Greg, as he sobbed into his chest. After an hour Greg finally cried himself to sleep. Nick laid there for a while, just holding him tight. He thought about everything his family had been through the past week. Greg and Jake being kidnapped. Nick finding out more about Jace and Seth's terrible past. Finding Jake. His mom showing up. Greg getting away. Finding out that his husband of five years was pregnant with his rapist's baby. His once proud and strong willed lover now reduced to sobs with a slight touch from anyone but him. And most importantly the fact that Rich was still out there, the sick bastard who had raped and tortured his Greg and beat his son. Just thinking about it could instantly fill Nick with such an intense rage.

He watched Greg as he slept in his arms. He knew soon he would need to get up, in case he hurt Greg even more by lying next to him in bed. But first he needed to make sure that Greg was fully asleep. He really didn't want to wake him up, since he had hardly gotten any sleep in the past week.

After ten minutes of Greg breathing evenly, Nick slowly laid him down and crawled out of bed. No matter how badly he wanted to be lying next to Greg, he didn't want to hurt him even more by being so close to him, plus he really needed to use the restroom.

He walked over to the door that lead to the bathroom and entered. He relieved himself with a sigh. Just as he was zipping up his pants he heard a scream, and his name called. "NICKY!" He heard Greg scream and ran out to see a very perplexed nurse standing beside the bed with his hands up in the air. Instantly he knew what was going on. The nurse must have startled him.

Running over to where Greg was, he reached out for Greg who's eyes where closed and he was shaking. "G, it's me. Look at me, Greg. It's okay. Shh... You're going to be okay, Greg. Shh… I'm here. It's Nicky baby. Shhh..." Nick said, placing his hands on either side of Greg's face.

"What- what did I do wrong? I didn't mean to do anything. I- What's going on?" the nurse said, stuttering over his words.

"Shhh… He's not going to hurt you. He's just your nurse, checking on your injuries. I swear, he's not going to hurt you. I promise. Shhh…" Nick whispered, gently stroking Greg's cheek.

Opening his eyes Greg was met with a look of worry from Nick. Turning his head he saw what he know knew as his nurse leaning up against the wall in the back. "I'm sorry Nicky; I got scared when he touched me. I'm- I'm sorry," Greg said, fighting back tears.

"It's okay Greg. It's not your fault. But, if I sit next to you can you let the nurse take care of you. He needs to look over your injuries. Will that be okay, baby?" Nick asked.

"Yeah as- as long as you're here also. Please don't leave me here alone. I don't want to be alone, Nicky." Greg whispered again closing his eyes, ashamed.

Nick pulled the chair up by the bed and sat down, grabbing a hold of Nick's hand. He leaned his forehead against Greg's and looked him straight in the eyes. "It's alright Greg. I'm here, shhh…"

"I really only needed to check to make sure his IV was in correctly and check his blood pressure and stuff. I can't check anything else because I'm not experienced enough. I already checked his IV now if it's okay, can I touch you so I can check the rest?" the nurse said quietly, soothing with his words.

Greg nodded and Nick lifted up so he was sitting up straight in order to give him more room to work. He checked all of Greg's stats and recorded them on his clipboard. "Everything looks fine right now, Greg. Dr. Stephens should be in in a couple hours to check on your more serious injuries. If you need anything just page me, and I'll get it for you. Okay?"

Greg nodded at him and the nurse smiled and then left the room. But before he could go Greg said, "Thank you. I'm sorry for the way I acted." The nurse smiled and turned back.

"It's okay. I understand, really I do. You're lucky to have Nick here with you. I will see you guys later." And with that he left.

"Are you okay, Greg? You still look really shaken up," Nick said laying a hand on Greg's cheek.

"Yeah, I'm just not comfortable with anyone touching me unless it's you. I know it seems weird but I just get so scared. Every time a man touches me, those memories come back and- and I feel like I'm being raped again. It's scary Nicky, I'm so scared. I- please don't leave Nicky."

"I'm not going to leave you, baby. Don't worry. I'm here. Shhh… It's okay. I love you Greggo." Nicky whispered and pulled Greg's head into his chest, slowly rocking back and forth. After a while Nick remembered something the doctor had told him.

"Hey Greg, the doctor said you can see the kids now. But, you have to use a wheelchair, no if ands or buts about it." Nick stood up and walked to the corner of the room where the wheelchair was. Wheeling it over he helped Greg into it and wheeled him out of the room. His IV was already hooked up to a mobile one and was being wheeled beside him.

Greg was really excited; it had been a week since he had seen his babies and he missed them terribly. Nick wheeled him down the hall and towards their room.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness and the suckiness. Promise next one will be longer. R&R PLEASE!

Okay so I am seriously pissed off right now. Eclipse and its cast won to many fucking awards that should have been given to other movies. It really pissed me off when they won best movie of the year or whatever it was because Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows was nominated and they so deserved to win. But the guy who plays Draco did win best villain which was amazing. Don't get me wrong I like twilight and all, but really? Oh and don't even get me started on Justin Beiber winning most jaw dropping moment in a movie. That really pissed me off! Anyway… end my pointless rant8


	11. Chapter 11

Oh man guys, I know it has been FOREVER since I updated. I just had a major case of writers block. So, so, so, sorry Really I am. So I'm going to be going to Texas on Friday, I may not be able to update 'til I get back which will be like in a week or so. It's going to be SOOOOO MUCH FUN! Oh god I can't wait! Anyways… Reviews

Alisa123: Thanks. Yeah, I was going to do that when the doctor checks him over.

DarkLavi: (chp. 9) lol, that's alright. Exactly!

DarkLavi: (chp. 10) I know right! They still have each other.

almostkaity: I know. You'll have to read to find out!

* * *

**Taken**

Chapter 11

Greg hated being in a wheelchair. He knew he could walk perfectly- well he knew he could walk- on his own. But if he wanted to see his children, he would deal with it. Nick wheeled him into Jake's hospital room. Looking around he smiled when he saw Jace and Seth sitting on the end of Jake's bed talking adamantly to him. Upon hearing the door open they turned around and screamed when they saw who was there.

Greg smiled when he saw them running towards him and throwing their arms around him screaming, 'Dad'. Greg winced in pain when one of them pushed against one of his ribs, but didn't care. He had his boys and that's all that mattered to him.

"Oh. Sorry Dad. I didn't mean to," Jace said pulling back with tears in his eyes. He stepped back quickly, terrified that he had hurt his father.

"It's alright, son. I don't care really," Greg said pulling his son's harder against his chest. Glancing over at the bed he gasped in shock at the sight of his baby lying in bed with wires hooked up to him every which way.

"Da- daddy?" came the tired voice from the bed. Jace and Seth pulled back so that Greg could roll himself to Jake's beside.

Tears were pouring down his face as he reached out a hand and gently stroked the side of his son's face. He had done this to his baby. That mother fucking cunt ass bastard had hurt his son _this _badly. As soon as Greg saw him he would kill that motherfucker.

"Oh, baby," Greg chocked out. "This is all my fault." He stroked a few pieces of stray hair from the side of his face.

Jake reached up and laid a hand on top of his Father's. "No daddy. It my fault. I sorry you got hurt," Jake said quietly. His voice was still a little raspy and Greg had a hard time understanding him.

Greg sighed. "Oh, no baby. Not at all. It's not your fault. None of it's your fault, baby. Shhh… It'll be okay. Daddy's here. Shhh…. Baby," Greg said gently kissing his son's forehead. He took hold of his youngest' hand and squeezed it gently.

"Where's Roxxi?" Greg asked looking at Nick.

"She's with Catherine. The boys didn't want to stay with her. They were supposed to go with my mom, she flew down once she heard about you and Jake, but they just wanted to stay here. And since I was with you most of the time, I wanted someone to stay with Jake and they offered," Nick said walking to stand behind Greg.

Greg laughed. "Alright as long as they wanted to, but they will be going home tonight to stay with your mother."

"I already told them that. They'll leave in a couple hours. Roxxi wants to stay another night with Catherine so I said she could. She still doesn't know a lot about you guys being found. I'll have Cath bring her by later to see you," Nick said squeezing Greg's shoulders.

Seth and Jace were once again sitting at the end of Jake's bed, and Greg's wheelchair was right next to the bed, Nick standing behind him with his hands on Greg's shoulders. The family sat like that, just enjoying the fact that their family is alive and well. After a few hours Greg saw Jake's eyes start to droop close. He was still on a lot of pain medication and it made him sleepy. If Greg was going to be honest, he was really tired as well. But he wanted to spend as much time as he possibly could with his sons. Finally Jake's sleepiness got the better of him and he fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

Just then there was a knock on the door and two men wearing police uniforms came in, not looking to happy. "We're here to escort them home," the taller of the two said nodding his head at the twins.

"Alright. Jace, Seth, these guys are going to take you home where grandma is waiting okay? You can come back up later when we bring Roxxi by," Nick said looking them over carefully. They seemed to pass his examination because he nodded and turned to Jace and Seth.

"They'll take you home." Jace glared at him. "Don't look at me like that Jace, you're going home to sleep and eat." The boys reluctantly got up and said goodbye to their fathers.

When the boys were gone Nick pulled up a chair next to Greg and took hold of his hand. Greg layed his head against Nick's shoulder and fell asleep. Nick smiled at the slight smile on Greg's sleeping face. He laid his head on top of Greg's and smiled. His family was safe and that was all that mattered. Reluctantly his eyes started to droop and he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Richard sat in a red van right across the street from the hospital, evil smile on his face. Glancing out the window he saw the two boys exit the emergency room door. They were being escorted by two men in police uniforms. They weren't really paying attention, probably thinking they were way too good to be just protecting some kids. He grinned. This would be too easy.

He started the car and slowly drove up so his van was sideways behind the police car, the two cars forming a T shape. The officers were talking quietly to each other, not even aware of their surroundings as Jace and Seth got into the backseat of a police car. Richard pulled out his gun and stepped out of the van. Putting the gun on silent, he pointed it at the first officer, putting a bullet right between the eyes. He dropped dead almost instantly. The second officer got a bullet shot into his temple. He didn't bother looking at their name tags; he could care less what their names were.

Quickly he ran to the cop car and yanked open the door. He pointed the gun at the nearest boy and said in a quiet whisper, "If you don't come with me, _quietly_, I'll kill him." He felt a weird thrill race through his veins as he watched the twin with the gun pressed against his temple shiver. Smiling evilly, he wrapped one hand around the boy's mouth and dragged him out of the car. Just as he thought the other boy, Richard still wasn't sure which one was which, quickly got out of the car and opened his mouth to scream.

Ricahrd shook his head and smiled as he pressed the cold silver barrel of the gun harder into the boys head. "One word and he's dead," he whispered as silently as possible so that both boys could still here it.

The boy nodded and followed Samuel and his twin brother into the back of the oversized red van. Quickly he crawled into the huge gutted-out back of the van, slamming the door shut behind him. He smirked down at the boys huddled up together. He grabbed a roll of duct tape and two pairs of handcuffs. Handcuffing the first twins' hands straight above his head, Samuel placed the boy on his knees with his arms stretching above him. There was a bar a few feet above his head with two pairs of handcuffs already cuffed to it. He took one of the open cuffs hanging from the bar and hooked it to the chain separating the boys hands. He then did the same to the other boy… he really needed to get their names straight.

Samuel then shoved a sock into both of their mouths and duct-taped over it. Stepping back, he admired his master piece. He smirked at them and they flinched, terrified of what was going to happen. Even though it was impossible it was clear to see that they were still trying to protect each other.

"Welcome to hell, boys. Now let's let your daddies know about their precious little boys shall we." He grabbed a camera and snapped a few pictures. Checking them over, he whistled. These would make Nicky angry, and drive him back into his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Okayyy guys, please, PLEASE don't kill me. I know it has been FOREVER since I have updated but it's just been a crazy couple of months, and they've been really hard on me. So, I'm updating now and updates should come more often. I'm gonna try updating every Wednesday and Sunday, at the latest. Sometimes it might be sooner. Okay… mmm my other stories should be updated soon as well. Anyways… here's the long waited chapter 12 to Taken. Oh AND the bad guy's names been changed to Richard, because... well my boyfriends name is Samuel and it's creepy that a rapist in my story has the same name as him, even though i started this story waayyyyy before I started dating him. And! I've edited all the previous chapters. Not to much but some minor things have been changed. Not to much though, promise!

* * *

**Taken**

Chapter 12

Nick woke with a crick in his neck from the position he was sleeping in. Glancing at the clock he realized he had only been sleeping for a few hours. "Roxxi should be here soon," he thought to himself. There was a knock on the door and said, "Come in," quietly so as not to wake up Greg or Jake.

Dr. Stephens walked in and smiled at Nick. "I was in earlier but you guys were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you. I did, however check over Jake and he's doing fine, on the fast track to healing amazingly enough. Oh and, I thought you and Greg might like this. I set up Greg's bed in the vacant spot over there," Dr. Stephens said pointing to the empty bed on the other side of Jakes room.

Nick smiles and said, "Thanks a lot, Dr., that means a lot to me."

"Please, call Phillip. Dr. Stephens sounds to formal don't you think?" Nick chuckled and nodded. "Now let's get Greg woken up and moved to his bed, that cannot be comfortable for him."

"I'll do." Nick stood up and kneeled in front of Greg's wheelchair. Gently he shook him. "G, it's time to wake up. Baby, come we gotta take you to your bed."

Greg slowly opened his eyes and was happy to see that he hadn't a nightmare. "But Nicky, I don't want to go back to my room. I want- no I have to stay here with Jake. I can't leave him here."

Nick smiled at his cute, protective husband. "You don't have to baby, look." Nick turned him around and to Greg's surprise and delight he saw a bed made up and ready for him. He smiled a sleepy smile at Nick and nodded his head. He was really tired and all he wanted to do was sleep.

Slowly he stood, with help from Nick because of his broken leg, and hopped the few feet over to the bed. Laying down on a soft mattress felt really good on his aching muscles. Dr. Stephens- or rather Phillip walked over and helped Greg get settled by hooking up his IV and various other tubes to the machines they belonged to.

"Thanks Dr. – Er Phillip. I really appreciate what you did," Nick said looking over at Phillip once Greg was all settled. Greg just looked at him and smiled, nodding his agreement. He was too tired to talk right now.

"No problem, that's my job. I'll be back in a few hours to check back up on you guys okay?" The couple just nodded and said their thanks again as the young doctor walked out.

Nick leaned down and gently kissed Greg on the forehead. "I know your super tired baby, and your probably gonna go back to sleep. So once you do, I'm gonna go get something to eat okay?" Greg just nodded as his eyes drooped shut again. Before he was fell asleep however, he whispered, "I love you Nicky."

Nick chuckled at his adorable lover and whispered back, "I love you to baby. So much." Taking a seat he waited 10 minutes to make sure Greg and Jake were gonna be okay. Once those ten minutes were up he kissed each one of his boys on the forehead, and left to go eat.

* * *

Nick sighed as he sat down at the table to eat his hamburger and fries. If it wasn't for the hospitals strict no cafeteria food in the hospital rooms he'd be up with the two people who needed him most in the world right now, but sadly he couldn't be.

Going to take a bite, he noticed Phillip walking his way with a tray of his own food. There was another guy with him, about his height who looked very familiar. A light bulb went off in his head and realized were he had seen the guy before. It was Phillip's fiancé, the guy he had saved a few months ago. He smiled up at them and motioned for them to take a seat.

"Hey Nick. This is my fiancé Ryan, Ryan this is Nick. I'm helping his son," Phillip introduced the two men who already knew each other.

"I remember you. You're the one who saved me from that creep a few months ago. Thank you again, so much for what you did for me. I'm so sorry to hear about what happened to your family. Hopefully you guys will find the bastard who did this soon."

Nick smiled at Ryan. His was a tough case, and they almost didn't find him in time. Nick was the one who connected all the pieces together and found the location where he was kept because of it. "It was no big deal, no need to thank me. I was just doing my job. Don't worry, we will find this bastard. And when we do, I'm going to make him wish he had never been born. You can't just put your hands on the people I love and expect it to be no big deal, and have no consequences against you."

"Believe me, I understand where you are coming from. If I was put in the same position, I know I would do whatever I had to do to make this bastard pay," Ryan said.

"I just wish we had already found him. I hate not knowing where he is, or if he's gonna go after my family again. I know we haven't seen the last of him. He's not the kind of guy that just gives up, and forgets what he's after. He won't stop 'til he's behind bars- or dead. Anyways, enough about me. How have you guys been?"

The three men sat and talked together, just enjoying their company and food. They talked for almost an hour, about nothing when a familiar voice screamed "Daddy!"

Nick turned around and stood up just in time to catch the tiny body throwing itself at him. He chuckled and spun her around. "Hey Roxxi, did you have fun with Catherine and Lindsey?" Nick asked as he set her down.

"Yeah! We did lots of fun stuff. But Catherine said we had to come to the hospital, I don't know why though. Is something wrong papa?"

"No everything's great. I have something to show you though, come on." Nick turned to Ryan and Phillip and smiled sadly. "I had a great time, really I did, but I got to go now. We'll talk later okay?"

"It's no trouble really. We'll talk some other time. My break's about over and Ryan has to be back to work to," Phillip said.

Nick smiled and reached down to pick up his tray. "Oh no you don't, we got it. Go be with your family," Ryan said snatching the tray out of Nick's hands.

Nick thanked them profusely, took Roxxi's hand and motioned Catherine to follow him. Nick made his way up to the elevator, and to the floor where his babies were.

As they reached the elevator, he decided to call his mom and check up on the kids. The phone rang three times before it was answered with a, "Hey Nicky."

"Hey Mama. How are the twins?"

There was a pause and Nick grew worried. "Mama?"

"Nick, the hospital called and said that you were keeping them there because they fell asleep. They never showed up," she said confused.

A sinking feeling settled in Nick's stomach like a ton of bricks. "What do you mean the hospital called? Momma, the cops you called to come escort them home showed up and took them home three hours ago!" Nick said, panicking.

"Nick… they never showed up. And I never called any cops, are you sure they're not there. They have to be there, they just have to be!"

"Mom, I'M POSITIVE! Were the hell are my kids!" Nick screamed.

"I don't know Nicky, I just don't know." Just then the elevator doors opened and Nick stepped out just to be met with one of Jake's nurses.

"Oh there you are Nick," the perky blonde nurse said. She was really nice and was good with Jake. "This was left at the front desk for you." Nick dropped the phone and fell to his knees when he saw what was in her hand.

It was a brown, manila envelope.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! I know you guys gotta be hating me right now. They first update I have in a long time ends with a terrible cliff hanger? I'm really sorry but this was just the perfect way to end it… at least to me it was. Really, I'm sorry! But hey you have an update, that makes up for it doesn't it? *Dodges rocks and rotten vegetables thrown at her* I said I was SORRY. *Hides under a rock*


	13. Chapter 13

**Taken**

Chapter 1

"Nick what's going-" she stopped, eyes going wide when she saw what was in Nick's hand. "Uh, hey Roxxi let's go down here for a second."

Nick looked over at Roxxi and swallowed hard. She was his baby girl, and seemed to be the only member of his family who hadn't been hurt by this sadistic bastard. "No," he said softly, picking up his little girl. She was starting to get to big to be picked up, but right now he didn't care. "See that play area over there," he said against her ear, pointing to the small waiting area down the hall. "I want you to go play for a while I talk to Catherine okay."

Nick couldn't help but smile as she wiggled out of his arms happily and rushed down the hall to play. "I can't do this right now," he said softly, focusing his gaze on Catherine before looking down at the envelope still clutched tight in his hands. He knew exactly what he was going to see there, and he couldn't bear to see those photos right now. "Greg can't do this right now. It'll kill him. Please, take it back to the lab and have trace do whatever they can to figure out where it came from. Call me when the results come back."

Catherine opened her mouth to say something but closed it quickly, looking down the hall at Roxxi playing happily with a little girl with braces on her legs. Her mouth firmed a tight line and she gave a curt nod. "Of course," she said softly, taking the envelope gently from his hand. "You don't want to see this anyway."

Nick nodded and looked down at his feet, his eyes squeezed shut tightly. "I have to protect Roxxi. She's the only one that hadn't been hurt by Richard and I need to protect her."

Catherine nodded and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We'll get them back," she said, voice barely above a whisper. Nick nodded and watched as Catherine gave him a sad smile, before walking back to the elevator, envelope clutched tightly in her hand.

Nick walked over to Roxxi and kneeled down by her. "Hey angel," she said with a smile, moving a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Would you like to go see Daddy and Jake?" he asked with a bright smile, successfully hiding his pain behind his smile.

She jumped up into Nick's arms, squeezing tightly. "You found them?" she said excitedly, already knowing the answer. Nick smiled softly and nodded against her hair. "You're a hero Papa. You keep everyone safe."

Nick felt tears choke up his throat as he gently sat her down, taking her hand. "Let's go see your dad and brother huh?" he said as he led her down the hall and towards their room. He didn't deserve to be called a hero when his husband and son were laying broken in a hospital room and the twins were god knows where.

* * *

Greg looked up from the TV as he heard the door open, having woken up a few hours ago. "Roxxi!" he said happily, opening his arms wide for his little girl. Roxxi smiled brightly and rushed over to Greg, throwing herself into Greg's strong embrace, sobbing against his neck. "Daddy."

Greg smiled and squeezed her tightly, wincing as she leaned against a particularly painful bruise. He looked over at Jake's bed and sighed in relief. He was still sleeping, the medicine they had given him making him sleep. He pulled away and shifted so Roxxi was lying comfortable next to him, buried against his chest. "I'm okay," he soothed softly, stroking her hair. "I'm okay."

Greg looked up at Nick suspiciously at the look of utter fear on his face. "What's wrong?" he asked softly, knowing that look on his face. Nick looked as if he was about to break and he didn't understand why.

Nick shook his head and tried to give a convincing smile. "Nothing," he said, sitting down in the chair beside his bed. "Everything's fine." He hated lying to Greg, but right now it was best if he thought everything was fine.

Greg gave him a suspicious look before he shrugged it off. He would find out what was going on later. "So tell me what you and Catherine did," he said, kissing Roxxi's hair softly, trying to brighten the mood.

Nick smiled at Roxxi, who was curled up asleep in Greg's arms. He sighed heavily as his phone rang and he looked down, instantly recognizing the number. He kissed Greg softly before hurrying out of the room to answer the phone in time.

* * *

"Stokes," he said automatically, the reply falling from his lips easily.

"Hey Nick," Catherine said softly, running a hand over his face. "We've got something."

Nick's heart beat sped up quickly and he clutched his hand in a death grip. "Did you find them? Please tell me you found them," he said, knowing in his heart that his boys hadn't been found yet.

Catherine sighed heavily. "Not exactly. We examined the photos and discovered they were taken in the back of a van, nothing we saw could distinguish anything. It was all basic. But we were sent a video a few minutes ago that Grissom thinks you might be able to recognize something from."

Nick nodded, even though he knew Catherine wouldn't be able to see it. He expected as much. "When does he want me in?"

"As soon as possible."

"I'll be in an hour," he said softly, knowing that he needed to talk to Greg first. "I have to talk to Greg first."

Catherine sighed heavily again, closing her eyes tightly. She hated all the shit they had been through lately. "Alright, see you then."

"Bye," he said quickly, closing his phone. He pinched the bridge of his nose gently, he was so not ready to tell his husband that the twins had been kidnapped as well. He took a deep breath and made his way in through the door.

Nick smiled sadly and sat down beside Greg's bed, taking his hand tightly. He sighed and leaned his head against his shoulder.

Greg reached up a hand and carded his fingers through his hair. "He has them, doesn't he? The boys I mean?" he asked softly, tears coming to his eyes.

Nick nodded softly, pressing his face hard against Greg's shoulder. "He sent a video. Grissom wants me down there to see if I can recognize anything."

"It's not your fault Nicky, and it's not my fault," he soothed gently. "I'm fucking terrified right now for them, but we have two other kids we have to be strong for."

Nick nodded and his throat constricted painfully. "Why us? Why can't we just catch a break?"

Greg sighed and kissed him softly. "We didn't do anything to deserve this." It was taking every ounce of control he had not to jump out of bed and run around the entire town, looking for his family. Now he knew what Nick had been through. "You have to find them, Nicky," he said softly. "You have to find them, and you have to save them. You have to take care of that bastard before he hurts them." Greg felt his eyes start to slip close, the medicine the Doctors had given him ten minutes ago had finally started to kick in. "Get back our babies, please," he mumbled.

Nick nodded, tears dripping down his face. "I will," he said as he pressed his lips to his forehead. "I will get them back," he said simply as he watched Greg's eyes slip close and he fell asleep, Roxxi pressed firmly against his side.

Nick sighed and stood up, first kissing Greg's forehead softly and then kissing Roxxi's, careful not to wake her. He walked over to Jake's bed and sat down slowly, kissing his forehead softly. "I love you," he whispered. "Daddy's gonna fix everything."

He pushed himself up and stalked out of the room, carefully shutting the door as to not wake his sleeping family. He rode the elevator to the parking garage and got in. "This bastard is going down."

* * *

So I know it's been forever but happy news! I'm in a writing mood and I have the sudden to urge to write until I pass out. I want to work on finishing this story tonight. I'm thinking two more chapters and an epilog. What do you guys think?


	14. Chapter 14

Whaaat? Another chapter already? Looks like I'm back for business baby Hope you guys enjoy and remember to drop me some reviews. I need fuel for my new inspiration.

* * *

**Taken**

Chapter 14

Nick sighed as he parked his car in the parking lot. He leaned his face against the wheel and took a deep breath. He couldn't lose it yet, not tell he had his boys safe in arms again. He just couldn't understand why Richard just couldn't leave him alone. All he wanted was for things to go back to normal. He sighed and climbed out of the car, quickly making his way into the building.

"Hey," he greeted the receptionist as he clocked in. The girl smiled sadly at him and laid a hand over his hand. "I heard what happened, Nick. Don't worry, you'll find them soon."

He sighed and pulled away gently. "I sure hope so," he said as he walked towards the elevator, quickly arriving at his floor.

He spotted Grissom standing next to the desk, talking quietly with Hodges. "Hey Grissom," he called, moving to stand next to him.

Grissom smiled sadly and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Hey. We were just about to watch the video again," he said as he led Nick into the AV room. Warrick, Catherine, and Sarah were already there.

Warrick moved to stand next to Nick, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "How you holding up?" he asked softly.

Nick sighed heavily and ran a hand over his face. "As well as could be expected," he said gently, relaxing under Warrick's gentle hand. He was the only one who didn't look at him with pity.

Warrick nodded, expecting the answer. "Well, we'll find him, and things will go back to normal in no time."

Nick looked up at him. "That's what you don't understand. Things will never go back to normal, even after I find them. My family will always have the memory of what happened."

Warrick sighed and gripped his shoulder a little tighter. "I know, but in the end, as long as you have each other, than you guys will make it. I have faith in you Nicky, Greg and the kids couldn't have asked for a better man.

"Thanks," he said, a little choked up. Nobody had said that to him and for the first time, he was starting to believe that everything was going to be okay after this. Warrick just smiled and nodded his head a little, pulling his hand away when Grissom began to speak.

"Alright, we're ready." Grissom nodded to the tech boy and he put the movie in, pressing play. Nick clenched his fists tightly, fingernails digging into his palms. He was really not ready to see this; he didn't want to see this. It wasn't fair that he and his family had to go through so much, just because some sick bastard had an obsession with him. Nick had seen lots of videos of violence, it came with the job title. But it was so different when you actually knew the people on the other side of the screen, when you love the people more than anything else in the world and all you wanted was for them to be okay again. He sighed heavily as the video began to play.

* * *

_ Jace whimpered as he was roughly pushed into the room, his hands still handcuffed behind him, and growled at the man. "Is that all you got!" he yelled, stepping in front Seth's smaller form. Seth moved out of the way to stand next to Jace, not wanting to seem weak in front of their kidnapper._

_ Richard smiled evilly and stepped up to the boy. "Feisty I see," he said with a smile. "Just like your father. I'm sure he'd love to see this," he said, tapping the side of his camera. He looked up at the boy cowering beside his brother and smiled. _

_ "Well aren't you a pretty thing," he said, stroking the side of his face. Seth flinched and pulled back whimpering slightly. "Damn it," he thought. "Why do I have to be so scared."_

_ Jace growled and pushed Seth further behind him. He'd worked to hard to keep him safe from all the horrors they'd seen, and he was not going to let the bastard lay a hand on Seth "What's your problem?" he asked harshly, trying to keep the man focused on him. "What kind of sick pervert likes to touch little boys."_

_ Richard snarled and gripped his chin tightly. "Listen to me you little whore," he said pushing him down. "I know all about what you've done. And I know how much you love the older men you've been but in the care of."_

_ Jace grunted as he fell to the ground, and looked down. There's no way he could know about what he had done in his past. "You don't know nothing."_

_ Seth frowned and looked over at Jace. "What is he talking about?" he asked softly, he had no idea what the man was talking about._

_ Jace closed his eyes tightly. 'I will not cry, I will not cry," he chanted silently in his mind. "Don't worry about it Seth," he said softly, looking up at the man. "He's just trying to throw you off your game._

_ "Oh, so he doesn't know?" Richard smirked. "Well then this'll be fun."_

_ Jace growled up at Richard from the floor. "You don't know anything," he snarled, trying to stand up. _

_ "Oh on the contrary," he said, easily pushing the boy down with his foot. 'I know everything."_

_ Seth closed his eyes tightly, his wrists rubbing painfully behind him. He didn't know what their kidnapper was talking about, but that wasn't important right now. He needed to get a message to Nick, that's what was important. He looked around the room frantically, trying to think of a way to signal to his dad where they were. His eyes fell on the open window and the sight across the street and he gasped, quickly looking over at Richard to mask his sound. _

_ Richard looked over at Seth with a frown. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked, taking a step towards Seth. He looked at the boy strangely, it looked as if Seth had a plan, and if he did then that would just ruin his. Seth looked straight at the camera, and then flicked his gaze to the window where he could just barely make out two street signs. They must have been in a corner house. He looked at the camera again before bringing his gaze back to the window, praying that his dad understood what he was trying to do. He needed his dad to understand._

_ Richard looked at Seth questioningly and took another step. "What are you cooking up?" he asked softly, wondering if they boy had a plan. _

_ Jace sensed that Seth had figured something out and he knew he needed to get the man away from him as fast as possible before something went terribly wrong. He kicked out at Richards legs and mad him fall, nearly crushing the camera in the process._

_ Richard growled and pushed himself to his feet, slamming his foot down on Jace's stomach. Jace gasped and curled on himself, trying to protect his stomach._

_ Seth growled and pushed him away with his head, making him fall again. "Leave him alone," he yelled, pushing back his fear as the urge to protect his brother came over him. _

_ Richard growled and pushed himself up easily. He pushed Seth down next to Jace and smirked. "This could have gone so much different," he chided as he brought his foot down on Seth's stomach. "Now I'm going to have to teach you to a lesson," he said with a smile._

_ He pulled back slightly with a small frown. "I still can't tell you boys apart." He sighed and looked sad for a moment before he shrugged. "Doesn't matter, I can still beat you." He lifted his foot and brought it down hard on Seth's wrist, smiling at the loud crack that resonated through the room. Jace growled and tried to protect Seth at the same as Seth tried to protect Jace, which only made it easier for Richard to attack._

* * *

Sarah clicked of the X on the video quickly, ending the painful cries of the young boys. "That's enough of that," she said softly, rubbing a hand over her face tiredly. She remembered them as scared little kids, and seeing them like that brought back memories of when they had first got the boys.

Nick's gaze was trained downwards and he shook his head, deep in thought. Something about the video was bugging him. "No," he said softly, looking up at Sarah with wide eyes. "Play it again. I need to see it."

Catherine frowned and laid a hand gently on his shoulder. The last thing that Nick needed was to be tortured by the images of his sons being tortured. "You don't need to see that again."

Nick shook her hand off. "No. I need to see it again," he said stepping up to the computer and pushing play on the video. Sarah laid a hand over his hand gently. "You don't need to see that again, it'll only make things worse."

"No," Nick growled as he pulled his hand roughly away. "You don't understand." He skipped through a few minutes of the horrifying video and pushed pause on a specific spot. "Right here," he said, pointing at the screen. "He looked at the camera and then back at something that we can't see a few times. He was trying to tell me something, I want to know what he's looking at. It had to be something to give away they're location."

The tech guy nodded with a small smile. "Well that's easy," he said, rolling his chair in front of the screen. "All you have to do is zoom in over his eye and you should see the reflection of whatever he is looking at." They guy clicked his mouse a few times and quickly did just that. He concentrated for a moment before realization hit him. "Elm and 2nd," he said with a small smile. "The two signs read Elm and 2nd." He rolled out of the way so Nick could see for himself.

Nick squinted to read what was in his eyes. It was hard to read because the image was a little blurry but after a few seconds he could faintly make out two white words on green signs. "Elm and 2nd," he said with a nod.

He gasped and pulled away, recognizing what he was looking at almost instantly. They could easily find them now. "It's a street sign," he said softly, eyes going wide. "It's the fucking street sign." He now knew where his boys were, and he wasn't gonna waste another second in finding them.

Grissom's eyes lit up as he looked at the picture on the screen. "That boys a genius," he said with a smile. "A freaking genius." He turned to Nick and clapped a hand over his shoulder. "Let's go get your boy."

* * *

So that's not exactly what I wanted to happen, but I think it'll do for now. I'm gonna try to get this updated soon guys. Only two more chapters to go and I think you'll like 'em. :)


End file.
